One of Many
by lilluthor
Summary: Jim’s mom was never able to stick with one man for long, and he ended up as one of ten kids - of varying heritage. Now, the Vulcan High Council wants Slouk back, and it’s up to Jim and the gang to protect his little brother and keep the family together.
1. Chapter 1

It had been roughly six months since the _Narada _incident. Jim was sure Spock could have been wildly precise about it, but that kind of thing just wasn't Jim's style. He was just glad that things were finally starting to take the tone of normal starship life. Aboard the Enterprise, of course, things would never be entirely normal, but it was as close as they were likely to get. Now most of the chaos revolving around the destruction of Vulcan had settled into political interactions and some major relocations – Starfleet had volunteered to assist in shuttling all surviving off-world Vulcans to the new colony. Naturally, it was the _Enterprise_ that had been selected to transport those who had been on earth, since the ship had returned to San Francisco anyway for repairs and the various ceremony's hailing their survival. Disappointingly for Jim, this meant that his first mission after _officially_ becoming captain would be a diplomatic one. A plain, boring diplomatic one. Jim sighed and swiveled back and forth idly in his chair. He was terribly bored. Spock, however, was giving him a _look_. One that said "stop that nonsense, you impertinent child". Naturally, this compelled Jim to continue.

The turbo lift doors hissed open and Jim swung around to see a huffy looking doctor exit. "Bones!" He called out merrily. He got a slight head nod in reply as the man walked over to Jim's seat and looked out at the stars displayed on the view screen.

"I don't suppose you have any pressing business to attend to up here?" the doctor muttered softly to Jim. The young captain blinked rapidly.

"Bones" he said sharply, "you've been here for more than five seconds and have neglected to insult my first officer or myself." Jim gave him a piercing look, "Are you ill?"

This illicited the slightest of smirks from his friend who responded "Oh, pardon my lack of manners, you numbskull." He turned and nodded to Spock, "Hob-gobblin". One of Spock's eyebrows twitched marginally.

"Doctor." Spock, who apparently decided he, too was concerned about what could cause Bone's unusual seriousness, not that he would ever admit it, and left his chair and came to stand on Jim's other side. Still sitting, Jim felt short, and began an internal litany of complaints about how he needed to find shorter friends to tower over. A few seconds later, he realized Bones had been talking to him.

" . . . the news feeds this morning?" Jim frowned, wondering if he could bluff his was out of this one. He remembered Bones had told him there was something in the news feeds that would be of great interest to him, but news feeds were like this mission – boring. Most likely whatever Bones thought he would find interesting was a new type of medical equipment, or the medicinal potentials of a newly discovered fungus. Jim was much more interested in taking long showers – and that was what he had spent his morning doing before heading to the bridge for his shift.

"Oh, yes. They were highly . . . surprising, wouldn't you say, Mr. Spock?" Jim tried deflecting the question, hoping his first officer might shed some light on the topic Bones had expected him to look into. Unfortunately, Spock never got the chance to say anything.

"Highly surprising? Are you kidding me? I mean, yes, it was certainly a shock, but I would think you would have been a little more upset about the whole thing than to just find it 'highly surprising'!" Bones was on a roll, "And what exactly _do_ you have to say about it, Mr. Spock? I don't suppose you have any idea to what I'm referring?"

This time both of Spock's eyebrows furrowed minutely, and he tilted his head. Jim turned his attention to his Vulcan first officer, thinking now would be the best opportunity to gain some insight into what the conversation was actually about. The comments Bones had made about thinking he would be angry had worried him a little. What could be in the news feeds that he should be angry about? Sure, the news stations earthside had been doing stories on him and the crew left and right, so there was a lot of things that could upset him if he was offended by the invasion of privacy. Bones knew him better than that, though. He basked in the attention for a few days afterwards, more than willing to feel like a hero, though he made sure everyone understood most of the credit went to Spock and the rest of the crew. Well, he let everyone but his family know that. They figured it out on their own. Jim's thoughts began to drift to the unread message from his mother he had left blinking on his computer screen back in his quarters, but he would get to that later – right now it would be best for his immediate future to figure out what Bones was talking about.

"Unfortunately, doctor, I do not know to what you are referring. In the past several days, I have taken to reading the updates on the new Vulcan colony, but my attention has been occupied elsewhere and I have been unable to look into much else. Perhaps, however, you would be willing to enlighten me." Jim resisted the urge to punch his fist in the air victoriously. This was exactly the opening he had been looking for. Both the captain and his first officer turned their gazes expectantly on the doctor. Suddenly, the doctor looked uncomfortable for a minute.

"Well," he muttered, looking down, and rocking back on his heels a bit, "it's not exactly my business to tell you. I do realize, of course, that it's all over the feeds for anyone's perusal, but . . ." Bones looked right at Jim and suddenly his gaze hardened. Jim swallowed reflexively, knowing he was caught. "Why, you . . . I can't even believe . . . you didn't even _read_ that news feed, did you?" Jim panicked, just a little.

"Uh, Mr. Sulu" Jim stood and grabbed hold of his friend's forearm, before the man to smack him as it looked like he dearly wanted to, "you have the con. Mr. Spock and I need to, ah, have a conference with the good doctor here." Sulu smirked, seeing the look Bones was giving him.

"Aye, sir." Jim smiled gratefully, and then dragged Bones into the turbo lift, with Spock following at a much more sedate pace. As soon as they were all in, the doors hissed shut behind them and Bones nearly exploded. Nearly, because he never actually said a word, but Jim could hear everything he _wanted_ to say, loud and clear.

"Look, I know, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think it would be a big deal, I just ran out of time this morning!" The glaring continued. "Come on, give me a break, I've got a lot of stuff that needs to be taken care of, especially with a ship full of Vulcans!" No luck with that route either. "I haven't even gotten to read the transmission my mom sent me, okay, Bones, so forgive me, but the news feeds are going to have to take a back seat to that, even when I do have a spare moment." At that, the doctor's face finally softened, and he heaved a sigh as the turbolift doors hissed open again.

"Ah, actually, Jim" the doctor shifted his weight, uncomfortable again "maybe you oughtta read the feeds first." Jim's blood froze in his veins.

"Mom? Did something happen to mom? Are the kids okay? Is it Sam? Oh, God." Bones was trying to say placating things in the background, but a million horrifying scenarios were already fighting for dominance over Jim's attention. Trying to shut them all out, he darted out of the turbolift, running as fast as he could towards his quarters, immediately punching in the entry code. He could hear Bones running behind him as the doors opened, and he unconsciously left the doors unlocked behind him, hurrying to the monitor. For a brief second he considered opening that flashing message at the top of the screen, but then remembered what Bones had said. If anything had happened, he wouldn't be able to handle getting it from mom first. Most people didn't feel that way, but Jim would rather be told by an unaffected stranger – his emotions were going to be enough for two people anyway. So after a moment's hesitation, he pulled up the news feeds.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kirk Child Center of Interplanetary Custody Battle**_

The headlines blazed his last name, and Jim had a mild moment of confusion. How could he be involved in a custody battle? Then, haltingly, it began to make sense to him. His brain still screaming to reject every word, Jim forced himself to read the article below.

_Though his official age is unknown, as he lacks a birth certificate, Slouk is about seventeen years younger than his famous older brother, Captain James T Kirk. Affectionately nicknamed Fed-Ex by his brothers and sisters, Slouk joined the Kirk family several years before Captain Kirk left to join Starfleet, and is always part of the large entourage awaiting the young man's returns home. However, following the destruction of Vulcan, there have been questions surrounding the child's origins, brought into the spotlight by his older brother's harrowing journey into captaincy. Though his family has remained tightlipped about their personal lives up until this point, it is obvious from a simple glance at this family photo (see below) that the group has a varied heritage. Though the eldest two children's birth record's show that they are indeed the children of George and Winona Kirk, the third child, the family's oldest daughter, has a different father, and the records get spottier from there. Though she was involved in several relationships, as evidenced by the varying birth records of her ten children, it becomes questionable as to whether the youngest few should belong to Winona Kirk at all. Slouk, obviously at least partly Vulcan, is only one example that has raised questions. Even younger than eight year old Slouk are Anita and Joshua Kirk, five and two respectively, both of whom are clearly of differing nationalities than the rest of the family, and, like Slouk, their birth records are untraceable. _

_All of these factors have lead to an interesting turn of events that recently stunned the world – the re-established Vulcan High Council is currently seeking to claim legal custody of the child themselves, and move him to Vulcan along with the remaining members of their population, claiming that his heritage is clearly in their favor and Mrs. Kirk may have no valid claim to him, anyway. Unfortunately, there is no paper trail to prove Slouk's true parentage, and the child now finds himself in an interplanetary custody battle, as Earth and Vulcan diplomats prepare to negotiate an agreement, which will most likely occur sometime in the upcoming months. The Kirk family has declined to comment. _

Jim stared blankly at the end of the article, as though it would eventually yield more information. He was dimly aware of Bones calling his name in the background.

"Jim? Jim, are you listening to me? It'll be just fine, there's no way in hell the beaurocrats will give him up, everyone on the planet knows he belongs to your family. Jim, do you hear me?" He half heartedly waved the doctors hands off his shoulders mostly to stop Bone from shaking him, but it seemed to convince the doctor Jim was listening again. "Jesus, Jim, you scared me. I . . . do you think you'll be okay?" Jim looked at him like he was crazy.

"No." Jim answered shortly. Bones sighed and sat down on Jim's nearby bed.

"I suppose I can't blame you for that. After all, he's your little brother, and you've got every right to be worried." Jim noticed that Spock was hovering in his doorway, seemingly unsure whether his presence was welcome. McCoy spoke up, "Come on over here, you pointy-eared genius. I want to see what you make of the situation, given your dad's the ambassador and all. I figure you could offer a little insight as to how things might go." After a brief moment's pause, Spock seemed to deem it safe to enter, as most of the tension had left Jim's shoulders and he seemed far off in thought. Leaning over the man's shoulder, Spock read the article in half the time Jim had, before straightening.

"Fascinating. It appears that I was incorrect in thinking I was the only half Vulcan – half human." Spock looked down at Jim who remained silent, caught up in his own thoughts, "I was unaware of your family's diversity, especially in your younger brother's similarity to my own situation."

"Well, why else did you think he can understand what you mean so much better than the rest of us all the time, or why he's the only one who's never fazed by your biological differences?" Spock tilted his head.

"I apologize doctor. I simply assumed that he captain was a quicker learner than you." McCoy shot Spock a glare, but seemed willing to ignore the Vulcan's comment in favor of turning his gaze to Jim, who had suddenly gone back to his computer screen, and was opening his mother's message.

A middle aged woman appeared on the screen, looking tired, but sporting a smile. In the background, the living room was visible, though it looked like a tornado had gone through it, with toys littering the floor. It sounded like was a concert and a hockey game going on simultaneously in the adjacent room. Seemingly unconcerned with the chaos surrounding his mother, Jim seemed to relax at the sight before him. "Hey, Jimmy," his mother began, "I'm sure you've read the news feed by now, and I wanted to let you know the kids are handling it fine." Jim looked a little guilty of her mention of the news, but listened intently. "Slouk seems a little upset, and has a better grasp of what's happening than most of the kids, but I'm trying to make sure nothing disrupts the normal routine so they won't think about it too much." There was a loud crash in the background and some shrieks of laughter.

"Is anyone bleeding or dead?" Winona called over her shoulder into a room not visible to them.

"Noooo!" Came a chorus of little voices.

"Well, all right. Try to keep it down, I'm leaving your brother a message."

"Jim! Lemme talk, lemme talk!" Suddenly the monitor seemed to shake a tiny bit as a group of nine people, the majority of them rather small, herded into the room. The ones Jim's eyes were immediately drawn to, however, were his older brother, Sam and Slouk, who was riding on the older man's back. Jim smiled, noticing that all of them were covered in flour and something sticky that looked like it might be honey. "Now, don't any of you touch the computer with those dirty hands. You can all say one thing to Jim, and then you'd better go clean up whatever you did in the kitchen before I get back in there. Evidently your older brother can't contain your enthusiasm for cooking." Sam had the grace to look sheepish before he laughed at his mother and turned to the screen, "Hey, Jimmy boy! You'd better get back here soon – I can't handle mom—I mean the kids, by myself." Jim laughed when his mother predictably swatted Sam in the arm. " 'Immy!" Called a little voice. The group on the screen looked down and Winona bent over, picking up a little dark skinned boy who promptly giggled and waved a sticky hand at the screen. Suddenly, the others seemed to decide they were all ready to talk as well, and there was a cacophony of noise. "All right, all right!" Winona called over them. "Anyone not taller than mommy needs to leave the room." There was some whining in response to this, but eventually, only his mother, Sam and Slouk remained.

"Looks like your ride's over, Fed-Ex" Sam said to the boy who was peering over his shoulder. Solemnly, the boy responded "It would be, but by staying up here, I remain taller than mom. I therefore should be allowed to stay." Winona and Sam both laughed. "Tell you what, buddy, how about you say good-bye to Jimmy for us." The boy nodded, and smiled a little, turning to the screen. "Good-bye, Jimmy. Please come home, soon. I miss you." With a sad smile, Winona leaned forward and the message ended.

Jim leaned back in his chair and sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Well?" Bones asked. Jim turned a smiled.

"Well," he parroted, "I guess I'll need to be requesting leave on my first mission. I need to get home."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so somehow I completely forgot to do the whole disclaimer thing for the first two chapters, so here it goes:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek**

. . . . now consider yourselves disclaimed. On with the story!

Several hours later, Jim was back on the bridge, still heading for Vulcan II, his thoughts a million miles away. Specifically, centered around Iowa and his little brother. The same little brother that was being torn between two worlds, both of which seemed to have a claim on him, and neither of which had asked for his consent. Jim's hand tightened into a fist. He hated it when people went over his head, and he couldn't even imagine how he'd feel if those people were making the decisions this upcoming negotiation would for his little brother. He sighed, and caught Chekov giving him a sympathetic look. Evidently he was the only one who didn't read the news feeds first thing in the morning, as the rest of the bridge already seemed to know. Deciding that it was pointless to pretend to be focused on the stars ahead of him, Jim said "Tell me, Mr. Chekov, do you have any siblings?"

Pavel smiled and nodded, causing his curls to bounce slightly, "Yes, sir. Two little seesters. Twelwe and ten." The young man suddenly bent over and pulled a tiny, rectangular display screen out of one of his boots. He tapped it a few times and handed it to the captain. On it was a picture of two girls with fair blond hair, the younger's as curly as Chekov's while the older one had longer, straight hair. Jim was proud that he didn't jump in surprise when Uhura was suddenly leaning over his shoulder.

"Aww, they're adorable, Pavel." She smiled sweetly at him, and Pavel straightened proudly. Jim smiled as well, handing back the small digital frame, which went straight back into the hidden boot-pocket. Sulu laughed and shook his head.

"I can't even imagine what it would be like." He turned to look at the others. "I'm an only child, myself. My parents seemed overwhelmed with just me." This earned a laugh from Jim.

"Well, I can see how you'd be a bit of a handful, what with your interesting hobbies and all." Hikuru chuckled.

"I suppose I can't really blame my parents. Like I said though, I can't even imagine if there were more little Sulus running amok. Especially not ten! How did your mother do it?" Sulu tensed as soon as he said it, as the rest of the bridge crew did, not sure if he'd want to talk about it. They all relaxed, however, when Jim just laughed even harder.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure _how_ she did it – though I certainly felt like Sam and I had a good deal to do with her continued survival sometimes. You have to give credit where credit is due, of course. I mean, ten has always been a lot, but especially in this day and age . . ." Jim shook his head and smiled fondly. Eventually his laughter wore off, though, and a small frown appeared on his face. "I don't know how she'll handle this one, though. I mean, for all Sam and I know, this whole Vulcan claim thing could be valid – we don't actually know where the kid came from, after all." Bones, who had been standing off to the side the whole time, gave him an odd look.

"You know," McCoy began tentatively, "you never did actually tell me the story of where the littlest ones came from." Jim looked distinctly uncomfortable as he unconsciously tugged his uniform a little straighter.

"Well, that's because I usually only spill my guts about my family after you've pumped me full of those awful hypos. I believe by the time I got to that part of the story, I threw up on you thanks to the reactions I was having to your medical nonsense." Jim looked around and realized, however, that he had the full attention of his crew – who had nothing much to do for the next hour or so anyway. 'Please let some alien anomaly appear' Jim thought desperately. Naturally, right when he needed it to, nothing happened. The captain sighed, "Alright, okay. Well, my mom never really recovered from losing my dad, and after that, she sort of just bounced from guy to guy. Some of them were decent, but most of them were jerks, and a lot of them, we never even met. One day, late December, my mom comes home from a long night out, and she's carrying this kid. She was drunk, and I was kind of worried. I mean, it's not like my mom's a baby thief or anything, but we were the biggest family in town already, and it was rather well known she was willing to take on a few more. I know we're not really blood, after all, since it would have been kind of hard to miss. Sorry, Spock, but you're still unique." Jim cut off his own story to shoot a grin at his first officer, who was also listening with thinly concealed interest. Spock nodded for Jim to continue. "So I was seventeen at that point, and Sam and I obviously realized, along with some of the older kids, that babies have to belong to somebody, but when we questioned my mom about it all she would say was that 'he belongs to us now, and he'll be our Christmas miracle' and that was the end of that."

"What?" Bones gasped, "That's all? You never asked her anything else?"

"Well, of course we tried" Jim started in his own defense, "but she refused to tell us anything more after that day, besides his name. The little ones couldn't pronounce it though, so we started calling him Fed-Ex."

"Isn't that a bit unusual for a nickname?" Uhura cut it, "It doesn't sound a thing like Slouk, after all." Spock seemed to be puzzled as well.

"I, too, was under the impression that humans often give one another nicknames in order to make difficult names more pronounceable, but that they would be derived from the original name. As Lieutenant Uhura has pointed out, however, 'Fed-Ex' does not reflect his birth name."

"Well," Bones started in, "that's not the only point of a nickname, though. For example, Jim here calls me Bones. It's a nickname, but not based off my birth name, because it's something that makes a reference to me as a person, or in this case, to my profession."

"Yeah," Jim joined in, calling the attention back to himself, "we started calling him Fed-Ex for a couple of reasons. One, there's that interplanetary shipping business, named Fed-Ex. It seemed rather fitting considering his origins. Plus, we were really big on old holo vids when we were younger, and we watched one called _Cheaper by the Dozen_ that we really enjoyed because it reminded us of our own family. They had a kid in that holo who didn't look like the rest of the family, and they called him Fed-Ex, so it came from that, too." Jim had a goofy smile on his face, which hinted to the others that he was reminiscing. "God, I loved that vid. There were some scenes that were like watching parts of my own life. One time, my mom brought one of her jerkier boyfriends home, so we borrowed an idea from the vid and soaked his underwear in - "

"Whoa!" Bones interrupted, flailing his hands around, "I don't think I want to hear about it!" Jim laughed, both at the memory and his friend's indignation.

"It wasn't that gross." Jim protested, "At least, it wasn't until we set the dog on him." Jim laughed heartily, and then stood up. "You know what, I think I'm going to check to see if any of my 'urgent' requests to Starfleet have gotten through – Lord knows they're probably still up to their ears in paperwork over the whole re-colonization thing." As he strolled off the bridge, Jim shot over his shoulder, "You have the con, commander."

"Aye, sir." He heard faintly before the turbolift doors shut behind him. He felt the vague sensation of moving downward in the pit of his stomach and the doors hissed open, revealing the corridor to his quarters.

A/N: Okay, so what'd you think? Feel free to let me know what you like or dislike about it, or if there's something you want to know more about. Also, I mentioned the borrowing of the nickname from _Cheaper by the Dozen_, so here's a little mini disclaimer for that, too. **Mini Disclaimer: I do not own Cheaper by the Dozen**. I included it because I really do love that movie, and I believe anyone with a large family can identify with it. Plus, Fed-Ex was a very fitting nickname for the character. I also wanted to admit that this chapter is not my favorite. I don't like it all that much, but it serves its purpose, which is to explain Slouk's origins (or as much of them as Jim knows). Hopefully I'll have chapter four posted within 24 hours, so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek** . . . consider yourself disclaimed.

* * *

Several clicks on his computer later, Jim let out a frustrated sigh. There had been two messages from Starfleet, and one from his mother. The first was from Admiral Pike, expressing the man's concerns and support, assuring Jim he was already working on getting him transport home. The second was his mother, who had managed to foist the kids off on Sam for a little while, to speak to him 'privately'. She had revealed that she was terribly nervous, and let him know that the negotiations were to take place on Vulcan II, as the high command was refusing to leave the fragile colony any time soon. She wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible, and had therefore agreed to the trip out. Along with her would be all the children (as there would be nobody to watch them once Sam had to return to work) and several "diplomats" representing Earth, who would serve as her defense. Astoundingly, to Jim, his mother still neglected to mention Slouk's origins in the message, instead pleading with him to contact her as soon as he could. The third message was again from Starfleet, this time a new face – some stuffy old admiral – who informed Jim that his family would be leaving by Starfleet arranged transport towards Vulcan II in the next few days. The _Enterprise_ was expected to wait at the colony until they arrived. At first Jim was irritated at this man's surly attitude towards his family emergency, and demands that Jim wait instead of seeking them out, but then he realized that the man had said 'the _Enterprise_' must wait at the colony, but had said nothing about Jim, personally.

It was with these thoughts on his mind that Jim prepared to try contacting his mother, when the door to his quarters chimed. "Come." Jim called, craning his neck to see who was out there. Much to his surprise, some of his crew seemed to have abandoned their posts. "Spock, Bones, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Captain, is seemed pertinent to the remainder of our journey that we discover what Starfleet has ordered us to do. As you had neglected to reappear in a suitable amount of time- "

"What he means is that we all got curious and impatient to continue updates on the saga of the Kirk family, so we were elected to come down here and stick our noses in your business." Bones interrupted smoothly, walking right into Jim's quarters and plopping down on the bed, wrinkling it further from his earlier visit. Spock, evidently taking the doctor's lead, uncomfortably took a few more steps forward and stood in his customary position, with his arms behind his back.

"Well?" Bones asked, "Spit it out, what'd they say?" The doctor seemed apprehensive, but wanted to know what had happened desperately enough that he didn't let that stop him.

Jim turned back to the screen, resuming attempting to contact his mother. "It sounds like we're to remain on course, and Starfleet is sending my family after us – negotiations are to take place on Vulcan. The high council seems to have made it clear that they plan on wrangling every last Vulcan out there back to that colony." Bones seemed to be eyeing Spock while Jim's attention centered in on the blinking view screen, still telling him that somewhere in Iowa, a computer was desperately trying to make itself heard with little success.

"Say," Bones mused aloud, "how exactly did you get out of being hauled to that massive clump of rock and sand?" Spock's ears seemed to go a little greener at the tips and he opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off by Jim's triumphant "Finally!"

The view screen cleared for a moment, signifying that there was someone on the other end before a little face appeared on the screen. Spock blinked. Two little faces, actually. They were identical, though, both wearing small framed glasses and sporting freckles. Jim grinned at the little faces and promptly made claws with his hands. "ROAR!" he crowed at the screen. "ROOOOAR!" the little boys replied, making the same clawing gestures with their hands.

"Come on, now, my red-headed little lions." Winona's voice came floating into the room, "Off to bed with you."

"Awww, mooom" the boys whined in unison, "Can't we stay up to talk to Jimmy?"

"Hi, mom!" Jimmy hollered at the screen. Seconds later the identical little red-heads dashed off the screen and their mother took their place.

"Hey, you. Long time no see." Jim said quietly to his mother.

"Thanks for getting back to me so soon. I'm sure you're busy with your first real mission and all." His mother smiled teasingly, making Jim laugh.

"Yeah, well. Say, is Slouk still up? There's someone here I think he'd like to meet."

"Oh, you've got company hiding back there, do you? Come out, come out wherever you are!" Winona called playfully. Obediently, Bones moved to stand behind the captain so that he'd be in her line of vision.

"Hello, there, Mrs. Kirk! How're you and the kids doing?" The doctor grinned affectionately, and Spock gathered that he had been a part of Jim's transmissions home several times before.

"Lenny McCoy! How are you? I haven't heard from you since you boys left the academy – I expect that to change, alright? You're much more fun to talk to than Jimmy, after all."

"Hey, I'm still right here, you know!" Jim cried out in indignation as the other two laughed. "So is Fed-Ex awake or not? My first officer here is still hiding, and I'm going to keep it that way, so that you don't decide you like him better than me, too."

"Well, can you really blame her?" Bones asked, tilting his head and pretending to flutter his eyelashes. "I mean look at me, what's not to love?" This sent Winona into another fit of laughter.

"Oh, Lenny, I've missed you. And don't you think I wasn't serious about hearing from you more – I need you to spy on Jimmy's health for me." Jim huffed, pretending to be offended by their banter.

"I sure will, Mrs. Kirk." McCoy clapped Jim on the shoulder, "Someone's got to keep him outta trouble, after all."

Jim seemed to decide it was time to take matters into his own hands, at that point, hollering, "FED-EX! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, COME RESCUE ME FROM MOM! FEEEEED-EEEEX!" There was the sound of padded feet trundling down the stairs and then a little Vulcan appeared in the background, wearing a superman t-shirt, with matching pajama bottoms and slippers.

"Hey, Jimmy! Hey, Doctor McCoy!" Slouk walked over, a grin on his face, showing the gap where one of his front teeth were missing. After glancing at his mother to see if he was going to be sent back to bed, Slouk seemed to decide it was safe to stay and climbed into his mother's lap to make himself taller on the view screen. "What's going on, you guys?"

"Well," Jimmy began, "I've got someone I want you to meet, but first we're going to kick mom off the computer, so that she doesn't decide that she likes this friend more than me, too." Slouk laughed when his mother rolled her eyes and stood, depositing him back in the chair facing the screen.

"It was nice talking to you, Lenny, and I expect to hear from you soon." McCoy nodded, and Winona, apparently satisfied, waved good-bye and walked off screen.

"Night, mom!" Slouk called after her, before turning back to the view screen. "So what's up, Jimmy? Any new exciting space stories? Who's in there wif you?"

Jim tried to conceal his grin at the lisp his normally serious little brother developed when he let his excitement show. "Well, you know Bones, of course." The two waved at each other anyway, grinning as Jim continued, "and this is my first officer." Jim waved him over, and Spock hesitatingly joined them, standing next to McCoy, appearing over Jim's other shoulder. The little boy's face betrayed his surprise and for a few moments, the two Vulcans silently regarded each other.

"You must be Mr. Spock!" Slouk suddenly spoke up, pointing at him through the view screen.

"Indeed, I am." Spock responded, with a small nod. He raised his hand in the Vulcan salute, "Live long and prosper, Slouk."

Slouk made and face of concentration and surprised them all by raising his own small hand in a less confident, but still accurate Vulcan salute, responding, "Peace and long life, Mr. Spock." Spock tilted his head, and quickly analyzed the boy. For all outward appearances, the boy was indeed Vulcan, with the characteristic Vulcan ears, slanted eyebrows and a greenish hue to his complexion. However, there were hints of his adoptive family in his appearance as well. The boy's hair was a little longer than most Vulcan's would wear it, hanging down to barely cover his pointed ears. He was obviously not as restrained about his emotions as most Vulcans his age, but was still holding back in comparison to most humans – such as his older brother, who was practically bouncing in his chair even now. They boy must have researched his Vulcan ancestry to some extent, to know and execute a traditional Vulcan greeting properly. Spock's eyebrow twitched as he realized the small boy was analyzing him in turn, and decided to assist the child in whatever way he could. After all, if he did turn out to be half human, they would be the only two in existence.

"I have been informed of your situation." Spock began, breaking the silence, "It is quite an honor for the Vulcan Council to be seeking you out, directly, though as I understand it, you are not the attention seeker your older brother is." At this, the boy laughed a little before adopting a somber expression.

"I'm not sure what I'm suppose to say to them." The child confessed, seeming to address Jim, while at the same time responding to Spock. "I don't want to leave mom. I like it here, even if some of the kids at school are mean. I never meant that I wanted to leave the whole planet, I just wanted them to leave me alone, honest."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa now, slow down." Bones interrupted.

"Have those boys been picking on you again, Fed-Ex? What'd I tell you about that?" Jim asked.

Now Slouk grinned, abashed, "I told Randy and Tad, like you said. They helped me take care of it." The boy puffed out his chest a little, in a way that was highly reminiscent of his older brother. "That's how I lost this baby tooth, see?" He pointed proudly at the gap. "I got punched in the mouth, but they don't bother me anymore."

"Atta boy, Fed-Ex. You tell Randy and Tad they did a good job, too." Jim smiled as his brother lit up under the praise. "Now, this whole thing with the Vulcan High Council is _not_ because of that. This is just because you're such a fantastic little boy that they want to keep you for themselves, but we won't let them, okay? I'd never let anything happen to you."

The boy gave a serious nod, responding, "I know, Jimmy. Are you and Doctor McCoy and Mr. Spock going to come and assist at the negote – negoshe – conference?" Jim shrugged, glancing at his first officer.

"I know I'll be there, buddy." He reassured his brother.

"Yeah, me too." The doctor nodded, grinning at the little guy's seriousness.

"As will I." The deep baritone obviously surprised them, and the two men looked at Spock in surprise. "I shall endeavor to assist you in whatever manner possible."

Slouk nodded, and said "I appreciate that." Then his serious façade dropped and he admitted, "I think I'll need the help."

"Slouk! What are you doing still up? Jim, you should know better than to keep him on for so long." Winona reappeared on the screen. "Go on, off to bed with you." She made a shooing motion and after offering them a hasty Vulcan salute, the boy disappeared from view. Jim gave a sheepish grin as his mother sat back down in a huff.

"Hey, we didn't keep him up _that_ long." Jim tried his most charming smile, "Besides, I haven't gotten to talk to the little guy in a long time.

"Boy, he's shooting up like a sprout, isn't he?" Bones exclaimed fondly.

Winona smiled, "Yep, he's growing fast. I can't keep him in pants for the life of me – he'll be getting your hand me downs before the twins do, at this rate. Now, who's this new face I see?"

"Mom, this is Spock," Jim gestured over his shoulder, "Spock, this is my mom."

"Hello, there, young man, it's good to finally meet you." His mother smiled and waved as Spock gave his usual reserved nod. "I'd offer you a Vulcan salute, but my hands aren't as malleable as Slouk's." She gave a tinkling little laugh.

"I quite understand, madam. It took my mother months to learn the Vulcan salute. It's quite an accomplishment that young Slouk has managed it with such ease." Winona smiled proudly and shook her head.

"That boy's got a lot of accomplishments; it's easy to see he'll make a fine man some day. But don't get me going on bragging about my kids, or we'll be here all night. So, Jimmy, did you get the news about the transport that's been arranged?"

"Yeah, mom." Jim began, "I think once we get to Vulcan II I should be able to get a shuttle and turn around to meet you half way."

"Well, we're leaving first thing in the morning, so it'd hardly be worth the time for you to get back out. Besides, I need you to arrange a place for us to stay while we're there. It's not easy to fine rooms for eleven people, after all, especially not on a developing colony." Jim sighed and nodded, "I'll do my best. Hey, does that mean Sam and Jessie are coming too? You said eleven, after all."

"Yes, yes." Winona looked a little guilty, "I may have talked your brother into taking off work to come along – but it'll only be a little while before he has to go back. Jessie's back from the university on summer break, anyway, so she's going to help out, too."

"Alright, well I can't wait to see you guys, but I've got to get back to the bridge. Evidently my crew is desperate to know what's going on, since they sent these two to spy on me." Jim jerked a thumb over his shoulder and McCoy grinned, while Spock raised an eyebrow.

"It was a pleasure talking to you boys," She said, giving them a wave, "I hope to see you soon, Lenny, and maybe get the chance to meet you in person, Mr. Spock." McCoy returned her wave, and Spock nodded to her. "Good-bye!" The transmission ended.

* * *

A/N: *happy sigh* Well, that's better. I enjoyed writing this chapter; it's fun to be able to bring the boys together, though I can't wait until they all get to Vulcan II. _That_ will be plenty of fun. ;D Oh, and just wait 'til you see where they'll be staying . . . I bet you can guess . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Trek.** . . . consider yourself disclaimed.

Jim whistled quietly to himself as he entered the mess hall. Transmissions from home always cheered him up, and he figured he would take advantage of his good mood and go seek out some food, as well as make some subtle inquiries about where he could get rooms for eleven people on Vulcan II. He scanned the mess hall for his first officer. As usual, the man was sitting with his hands folded in front of him, conversing with his father and several other Vulcans. They would be docking on Vulcan II in a matter of hours, and although he doubted his first officer's father would appreciate his presence (since the last time they had been in the same room, Jim bullied Spock into nearly strangling him), but he had little time left to find housing for himself and his family. Heading over to the replicators, Jim tried to select a meal that wouldn't offend the Vulcans' sensibilities. What was it they didn't eat again? He knew they were against meat . . . did fish count as meat? Were they like vegans, with the no animal byproducts rule? He couldn't quite remember and, wishing he had paid more attention in his "Cultures of the Federation" class, finally selected a bland salad. Much to his dismay, by the time he turned and began heading towards his first officer, most of the Vulcans present had gotten up and were now offering the salute, preparing to leave. As Jim approached, they did just that, leaving Jim to sit across from Spock and Sarek.

"Hello, Ambassador," Jim nodded politely to Sarek, "Mr. Spock. May I join you?" He smiled, trying to turn the charm on Full Capacity. Granted, the Vulcans would most likely be unimpressed with his emotional forwardness, but he was trying to be friendly the only way he knew how.

After what seemed like an eternity to Jim, but was probably closer to two seconds in reality, the Ambassador responded, "Greetings, Captain." Assuming it was okay for him to sit down, Jim did just that and quickly tried to think of a way to strike up a conversation. Fortunately, his first officer solved that problem for him.

"Captain, have you thus far managed to find lodgings for your family members during our stay on Vulcan II?" Jim took a stab at his salad.

"Well, at first I tried getting permission from Starfleet to allow my family to stay in some of the quarters that will be vacated by our visitors once we reach the colony. However, that evidently requires such a mountain of paperwork per room requested that I wouldn't even get through it all by the time they arrived. So, I was sort of hoping you might be able to offer a suggestion, ambassador, as I understand you have done a great deal in helping to develop the colony these past few months." Spock and his father exchanged a glance before Sarek gave the smallest of nods.

"It seems, Captain, that my son has taken quite an interest in your family's situation," Spock seemed to go a little greener at the ears when he heard this, but otherwise remained stoic, "I myself also find the predicament quite fascinating. Having such large accommodations available to me as an ambassador, it would not be much trouble to procure a suitable living arrangement for your family alongside that for my own." Jim munched his salad to give himself a moment to understand what the ambassador had said. He really needed some sort of Vulcan to common folk translator. Even at his most serious, Fed-Ex never spoke like this, though he occasionally came close.

"I'm not quite sure I understand, ambassador." Jim finally confessed, "I was under the impression that there is a limited amount of space available on Vulcan II at the time."

Sarek nodded, but explained, "Yes, indeed Captain. There are few fully finished lodgings available. My own home, in fact, is one of those still under construction. However, one of the first structures built was meant to hold all those incoming colonists during the interim period of construction. Because I am an ambassador, and a member of the Council, I have been given a vast living area within it, though I only require use of a small portion. You and your family would be most welcome to share the space for the duration of your stay." Jim's eyes widened a bit when he realized what the ambassador was offering.

"I sincerely appreciate the offer, sir." Jim started, sounding a little worried, "but you have to understand . . . my family is rather . . . chaotic. I am quite thankful for what you're suggesting, but are you sure you really want to subject yourselves to my family?"

Later, Jim would swear Sarek had done the closest he'd ever seen a Vulcan come to smiling, though it was nothing more than relaxing around the eyes and a slight twitch of his mouth. "I assure you Captain, it would be I who would be appreciative if you came. After all, as a member of the Council I am expected to enter into the negotiations with as much information about the situation as possible, so that I may make an informed decision." He tilted his head in a manner that reminded Jim sharply of Spock, "Additionally, my wife was human, and I am quite use to their . . . unique ways." Jim nodded thoughtfully, taking another fork full of salad. He had forgotten that Sarek was on the High Council. Would that help or hurt them? Either way, he knew he wasn't going to be able to find a better place for them to be, no matter who else he asked.

"In that case, I thank you, sir. I'll be sure to let my family know."

Sarek nodded in acknowledgement. "If you'll excuse me, there are other matters I must attend to. Good day, Captain," They nodded to each other, "Spock." After exchanging a brief Vulcan salute with his son, the ambassador walked off. Munching thoughtfully on his salad, Jim regarded Spock with interest.

"So . . ." Jim said vaugly, ". . . what the hell was that?" If Vulcans got flustered, which Spock wouldn't admit they did, it would have been a fantastic way to describe his first officer's body language.

"I merely inferred, Captian," Spock started in uncertainly, "that it would be helpful to you if I were to acquire lodgings from a useful source that I - "

"Slow down, there, commander." Jim waved his hands in front of him placatingly. "I meant what I said – I really do appreciate this. I have no idea what I would have done if your father hadn't offered." Jim shook his head. "Now, let's try that again. Do you think your father will be able to help us in the whole negotiation bit?"

Spock's eyes narrowed and titled his head unconsciously. "It would be logical to infer that because my father is the ambassador to earth, it would be illogical for him to make a decision that could potentially anger Earth's diplomats, especially in a time of crisis, such as this, when Vulcan II is heavily reliant on others aid." Spock's hands, which had previously disappeared under the table to rest on his knees, reappeared in their previous position – folded before him with his fingertips barely touching. Jim continued eating, and sat back to listen. It was clear the Vulcan was on a roll, so to speak. "However, it would also be illogical for the High Council to have made such a move in the first place, unless they were willing to risk Earth's temporary scorn. The majority will of humans is often a fickle and fleeting thing, after all – no offence intended, captain." Jim rolled him eyes and nodded for Spock to continue. "At the same time, my father may not have been consulted by the other members of the Council before this decision was made, as he has been on the _Enterprise_ for the majority of the past few months, assisting us in the transport of the Vulcan colonists." The Vulcan stopped, his eyebrows both rising as he said, "It is a difficult outcome to predict, Captain."

Jim nodded, understanding and at the same time, realizing that he was not meant to eat only salad. "Well, regardless Spock, I'm grateful for the offer, and I'm sure my mom will be, too. Right now, though, I am in desperate need of something more substantial than this rabbit food. I'll catch you later."

Jim made a move to get up, intending to see if the replicator would be capable of getting him a nice, juicy steak when Spock called him back. "Captain – there was one thing I have been intending to ask you, but have yet to find an appropriate time." Jim plopped back down with a sigh, his mind already lost to his imaginary steak. "Go right ahead, Mr. Spock."

The Vulcan nodded, and stated, "During the transmission I witnessed, in which you spoke briefly to Slouk, he mentioned other children being cruel to him and then implied that there was violence used. What exactly did you instruct him to do about the matter?"

Jim fought the urge to grin at the serious look on his first officer's face. He was trying hard to get along with the man, especially in light of what he had been doing for his family. Swallowing the urge to laugh, Kirk responded, "Well, I told him to tell his older brothers of course. After Sam and me, Randy and Tad are the oldest boys, just two years ahead of Fed-Ex." Spock seemed to relax a little at this, and one eye brow rose slightly.

"I assume they were the twins who answered your transmission earlier. It was wise to have him keep the family informed, so you could foresee any potentially serious issues stemming from the bullying. I am curious, however. How did this result in violence and Slouk getting 'punched in the mouth'?"

This time Jim really couldn't help it – he laughed outright. "Well Randy and Tad helped him beat them up, of course. That's what older brothers are supposed to do for younger brothers – that's why I had him tell the twins what was happening. I couldn't very well go back there and beat up third graders myself, after all." Jim shook his head and chuckled. Spock's eyebrows had long ago disappeared into his hairline.

"You encouraged him in violent acts? That could be highly dangerous for the other children – Vulcans possess-"

"Three times the strength of humans, I know, I know." Jim interrupted smoothly, his laughter dying. "He's still growing into it though, and it's not quite three to one yet. It's inevitable that he would be picked on. It wasn't a problem at first, because when they were younger the kids just told him he looked funny, and that was the end of it. They're getting older now, though, and they're getting rougher." Now it was Jim's turn to be serious. "We knew it would get to this point eventually, and Randy and Tad knew it too. Sam and I made it clear to them that the day Slouk came home with so much as a bruise or a split lip it was their job to start watching out for him. Fed-Ex would never stand up against them on his own, even if he does have the strength to take them all out. With Randy and Tad defending him, though, he's able to stick up for himself. If these kids learn their lesson now – that they can't mess with Slouk without getting seriously hurt – then it'll stop them from trying more later, when he's older and his strength could really take things too far. Don't think I don't remember the incident on the bridge six months back – you could have killed me then, and we won't let Slouk go through that kind of thing if we can prevent it now by scaring some sense into those kids. Now, if you'll excuse me commander, I've got some transmissions to send." Jim abruptly stood, got rid of his empty salad bowl and calmly strolled out of the mess hall, leaving a contemplative first officer behind.

A/N: Ya-da-da-daaaaaaaa! ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETED! Let me know what you think. Oh, and congratulations to those of you who correctly guessed where the Kirk family would end up staying (not that it was all that difficult). :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek** . . . consider yourselves disclaimed.

A/N: For reasons you are about to understand, this chapter begins what I've been calling "The Baby Interlude" of the story. Now, after reading the chapter you'll see why this is, but while you're reading, I'd like you to keep in mind potential baby names, and then suggest them via reviews. The person who comes up with the best name/ best reason behind the name will get to name the baby – if there are multiple ones I like and I can't decide we can always put it to a vote. Yay, democracy?

* * *

Jim ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. He tossed a few more things into his duffle before rushing into the bathroom to grab a toothbrush. Brushing furiously, he called, "Computer, what time is it?"

The eternally calm automated voice responded, "It is seven hundred hours, Captain."

A litany of curses would normally have come tumbling out of his mouth at that, but it was currently filled with toothpaste. Jim spat and quickly rinsed, trying desperately to remember if he had taken care of everything he needed to. He had his clothes packed (mostly), his person cleaned (mostly), and had let his family know of the arrangements (mostly – he may have left out the part where he got irritated and ranted at their host's son). Now, all he needed to do was grab a quick breakfast from the mess hall and get his stuff to the transporter room within half an hour, which was when he was suppose to meet with Spock and McCoy along with the rest of the Vulcan colonists to beam down to the planet.

Jim ran a comb through his hair one more time and tossed it onto his bed. Grabbing his duffle, he slung it over one shoulder and jogged down to the mess hall. As some ensigns passed by – very pretty ensigns, too – Jim slowed to a fast walk. It didn't look very captainly to be running all over the ship with a duffle bag, after all. As he entered the mess hall, he made his quick, now habitual, scan for his bridge crew. Spotting Checov and Sulu sitting side by side across from McCoy and Uhura, Jim smiled and headed for a replicator. Deciding on a quick bowl of oatmeal and an apple he could take along with him, Jim waltzed smoothly over and sat himself next to Uhura.

"Hello, gentlemen" he tried to smile as charmingly as he could and have a small, mock bow to Uhura, "m'lady." He got an eye roll for his efforts and some poorly stifled chuckles from Chekov and Sulu.

"Kind of pushing it this morning, aren't we, Jim?" McCoy muttered gruffly, gesturing with his coffee mug at Jim's duffle, which had been ceremoniously tossed onto the floor.

Jim shrugged, and absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair. "I overslept a bit, okay? I've got time left." Bones just shook his head and turned back to Chekov.

"So, like I was saying before s_omebody_ decided to make a grand entrance," he shot a mock glare at Jim, who was now absorbed in eating his breakfast as obnoxiously as possible, much to Uhura's dismay, "I don't know why they can't get that kid to shut up if they're so dang brilliant." As though to illustrate his point, a baby a few tables away promptly burst into tears, wailing at the top of its lungs.

"Hey, they've got a baby!" Jim exclaimed, craning his neck to see over the crowd of whispering Vulcans who had gathered around the baby's table.

"Brilliant observation, as usual, captain." Uhura said sarcastically, smirking at Jim.

Willing to ignore the comment for the moment, Jim leaned forward a little. "Where did the baby come from?"

Bones smirked. "Well, Jim, when a mommy and daddy really love each other . . ." Jim reached around Uhura to smack him in the arm.

"You know that's not what I meant. I haven't seen those Vulcan's carrying a baby around before this, and it'd be rather obvious if one of them had been expecting. I mean, I know there's a lot of Vulcans around here lately, but it'd be hard to miss a pregnant one. As a matter of fact, do we know which one of them the baby belongs to? None of them seem to be exactly comfortable with it."

With an impressive lack of subtlety, all five of them turned to stare at the group of Vulcans. Looking distinctly uncomfortable, the adults in the group seemed to be hovering around the baby, which was in a carrier of sorts, made from some woven material, and resting on the table. The Vulcans were all leaning very close to each other, which was unusual considering their personal space issues, Jim noticed. There was also an incessant whispering about the group, accompanied by furtive looks at the baby, who was still wailing.

Jim moved to get up. "Where are you going?" McCoy asked, as Jim started to walk away.

"Well somebody's got to stop the kid from crying." Jim said with a shrug, and he walked over to the source of the commotion.

"Hi, there." The whispering immediately stopped, though the baby continued to cry. "I'm Captain Kirk." There was an awkward silence as none of the Vulcans seemed willing to take charge and step forward to greet him. Jim cleared his throat, "So, ah, who's the little one?" This caused a murmur to ripple through the group, but there was still no answer. "Okay . . . well, do you mind if I hold him – or, uh, her?" Jim winced. Smooth.

Finally, though, one of the older looking males stepped forward and gestured at the basket, in a 'go ahead' sort of way saying only "Him". Smiling, Jim turned and scooped the little boy, immediately settling the baby against his chest and gently rocking him.

"Hey, there, little guy. Shhh, shhh, stop you're crying now, you're alright." Slowly, the baby's wails got softer and after some more coaxing, stopped entirely as he dropped off to sleep, exhausted.

"You are wery good at that, sir." Jim nearly jumped when he turned to see that his crew had followed him. Chekov was looking very impressed. "I thought he'd newer stop."

"Neither did we." Jim heard one of the Vulcans mutter, though it seemed to have slipped out, because now they were all silent again. Jim gave them a funny look, but turned back to Chekov.

"Well, I've got plenty of experience. You don't have as many siblings as I do without learning how to get a kid to sleep." Now the whispering broke out again among the Vulcans, and several of them were giving each other those little nods they used, and then went back to observing the captain. Shaking his head in confusion, he let Uhura coo over the baby a little with him until Bones threatened to throw up on them, because they were disgusting him so much. Regretfully, Jim settled the baby back into his carrier, affectionately tracing one of its slanted eyebrows before turning back to the Vulcan's with a smile.

"Well, uh . . . thanks for letting us see your baby." Jim addressed the Vulcan who had specified the baby's sex earlier, but got no response. Giving them up as a lost cause, the group went back to retrieve their abandoned breakfast.

"You know, Jim," Bones observed idly a few minutes later, "I think you forgot to brush your hair this morning. It looks like a couple of pigeons are making their nest up there." Jim grinned and ran his hand through his hair again.

"I did try to brush it, but I suppose I'll need to fix it before I show my face in the transporter room. Wouldn't want to take away from my dashingly good looks, right?" This garnered a few more chuckles and a few more eye rolls, and Jim was satisfied. As soon as he opened his duffle to search for his combs again, he let out a string of profanity. "I left my comb in my quarters!" Jim smacked himself on the forehead. "Gah, now I'll be late." A glance around the mess hall showed him that all the Vulcans had already headed down to the transporter room. Sulu glanced at his watch.

"That's just Vulcan timeliness for you. If you run, you should be able to make it." Sulu chuckled and looked up, about to make a comment about what Mr. Spock might say when he realized Jim was already long gone. "How did he get out of here so fast?" Chekov was turned around in his seat, astonished.

"I think I just saw him sprout wings." McCoy laughed at the young man.

"You should have seen him run when one of his girlfriends decided to seek revenge after he forgot about their dinner date." The doctor shook his head, "Never seen a boy run so dang fast. Nearly lost his shirt in that excursion, too. That's a story for another time, though. I gotta start heading down to the transporter room myself unless I want to be stuck behind that big line of Vulcans." Leaving them laughing, McCoy waved goodbye and promised to try to keep their captain from embarrassing himself while planetside.

* * *

A/N: And Thus Begins The Baby Interlude . . . let me know what you think, and don't forget to give me those baby names! For those of you eager to see more of the Kirk family, don't fret, the baby interlude only takes up the filler time between the last transmission and the family's arrival on the planet. All in due time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek . . . **consider yourselves disclaimed.

A/N: The Baby Interlude, Part II. Also, I NEED BABY NAMES! If you are reading this, and a baby name pops into your head, please, please, please submit it! I need suggestions! If you a reading this and a baby name does NOT pop into your head, submit one anyway! Baby names from everyone! WOOO!

Jim raced through the corridors, giving up on the whole "maintaining a captainly appearance" idea in favor of nearly bowling over an ensign who wasn't moving fast enough. Internally narrating his own run, Jim pretended the crowds were roaring in support, cheering for him to "go faster, faster!"

"He pulls ahead down the corridor, ladies and gentlemen," the imaginary announcer crowed, "leaving the other racers in the dust. Down the hallway he barrels, but a sharp right is coming up, will he be able to maintain his speed? Yes! James T Kirk seamlessly turns, swift as a cheetah, and rounds the corner so fast he makes it look easy. He's in the final stretch now, just one more corridor to go! He dodges past an annoying nurse, ducks his head to gain more speed, vaults over the baby and sticks his landing, spotting his comb in record time! The crowd goes wild as Kirk takes a victory lap! AHHHH AHHH!"

Jim cheered himself on as he snatched his comb off the bed and did a quick victory dance while prancing around his room. "Hey, wait a minute . . . what baby?"

Jim promptly tripped over his own foot mid-prance and collapsed onto the floor. Looking out past his still-opened door, Jim saw the little wicker basket the Vulcan's had been carrying that baby in earlier. "Oh, no . . ." he moaned, picking himself up off the floor, and right on cue, the baby began to cry, kicking and flailing its arms in the basket as though to say "That's right, I'm here on _your_ doorstep, and that makes me _your_ problem now!"

Jim sighed and picked himself up off the floor. "Well, I guess we'd better start figuring out who you belong to, little guy. Taking his duffle bag off of his back, Jim unzipped it and took out some of the clothes, dumping them on the floor.

"It looks like I'm just going to have to be late after all, huh, buddy?" The baby abruptly stopped crying in surprise when Jim lifted him up, basket and all, and nestled him into the space he had made in the duffle. "There you go, nice and snug" Jim muttered as much to himself as to the baby as he zipped the duffle from each end so that only the baby's face and little arms were showing. "Don't you worry, now." Jim said softly, carefully picking up the duffle so that the baby was cradled against his chest and the strap wrapped around his back and left shoulder. "Let's get you down to the transporter room, ASAP." Jim set off at a fast walk, knowing he couldn't hurry too much for fear of jostling the baby, who was now giggling and seeming to enjoy all the things flashing by as Jim carried him down the corridors.

Even though he had taken it slow, compared to his previous journey across the ship, Jim was still panting by the time he had made it past the long line of Vulcans waiting to beam down to the planet. Jim noticed with some suspicion that many of them gave him a wide birth and seemed to avoid his gaze once they realized he had the baby with him. When he reached the transporter room, Bones greeted him with a cheery "And where the hell have you been? You could have made it faster than that."

Irritated, Jim tried to explain between breaths, "I ran . . . with announcer . . . but baby . . . when I got there . . . so I used" he guestured at the duffle, "and came here . . . so you see . . ." Jim gestured helplessly at the duffle again, "Baby." Understanding at least the last of it, Spock leaned over to examine the infant, who he had not encountered, as he had not been in the mess hall with the others. Hearing the word baby, Scotty, too had also rushed over to see the little one, abandoning his post entirely.

"Aw, look at the wee little lad!" Scotty cooed. "Come take a look at the baby, Doctor!" Bones had been standing stock still during Jim's explanation, with his face buried in his hands. Finally, at Scotty's prompting, he came up again to speak.

"Jim, I will take it as a sign of our good friendship, rather than our mutual insanity, that I actually understand exactly what you just said, there." Rubbing his face tiredly, and looking quite the martyr, McCoy explained their previous encounter with the baby to Scotty and Spock while Jim caught his breath, wrapping up with, "and so Jim was pretending he was running a race to get himself to run faster, and right there at the proverbial finish line was the baby." Jim nodded frantically.

"Fascinating," Spock said, looking at Jim. "Do you believe that imagining yourself in such a scenario actually causes your body to move at a more highly accelerated pace?"

"That is clearly not the issue right now!" Jim burst out, startling the baby into tears. "Oh, I'm sorry. Shhh, shhh . . ." he gently rocked the baby and stage whispered, "The real problem is figuring out whose baby this is and why it ended up on the floor outside my room. Now, I suggest you," he nodded at Spock, "beam down and apologize to your father for us, because it seems like we're going to be later than we planned. Bones, you come and help me interrogate those Vulcans out there to see if they'll give us any more information on the baby."

Orders understood, Spock and Bones both nodded. Spock stepped onto the transporter pad as Scotty sat back down at his station. "Energize." Spock said calmly, facing straight ahead. Jim watched the transporter take effect as Spock shimmered before disappearing.

Bones turned and nodded his head towards the door saying, "Let's get this over with." Jim sighed and followed him out to face the large group of colonists lined up against one side of the corridor, awaiting transport.

"Excuse me folks," Bones began loudly, "may I have your attention for a moment?" A hush fell over the group as they all turned their eyes on the ship's doctor. "Ahem – ah, thank you. Now, it seems that we've got a lost child here," he waved a hand towards Jim, who was standing far enough away that the baby wouldn't be disturbed by all the yelling. "Who here is missing a child?" There was a brief outbreak of whispering, and the man who had spoken up in the mess hall again seemed to be the only one willing to step forward.

"None of us are missing a child, doctor." The man said evenly, in a deep voice.

"Now, wait a minute," the doctor said, "aren't all those planning on transporting down to the planet here right now? So _logically_," the doctor put a sarcastic emphasis on the word, "he must belong to _somebody_ here, right?"

Jim could see the doctor rapidly getting irritated by the group's lack of cooperation, while he himself was itching to say something, too. Finally, he stepped in saying quickly, "Bones, here, take the baby and let me handle them."

Grudgingly, Leonard took the little boy out of his makeshift carrier, which was set on the floor. As Jim walked past the doctor, he heard the man sarcastically mutter, "Good luck." Smirking in acknowledgement, Jim faced the crowd of colonists.

"Now, look," he began, "as far as I understand it, this little guy must have come on board the ship at the same time as all of you. I understand that none of you claim the child to be your own," he scanned the crowd, not sure what exactly he was looking for, "However, I need as much information about where he came from as possible because everyone who gets onto this ship becomes my responsibility. I wouldn't want to rush you, of course, so we can all just wait here in the corridor until I get the information I need." Jim gave them a winning smile. "Okay, then?"

Not looking particularly pleased, the Vulcan man spoke up again, though he seemed reluctant to do so. "Captain, I understand that you see the passengers aboard this ship as your personal responsibility," some of the Vulcans nodded solemnly at that, "in fact, we had looked to utilize it in giving the child to you."

"Wait, what do you mean 'in g_iving_ the child' to him?" Bones cut in incredulously, "You can't just _give_ someone a child, he's not a package you can gift wrap and leave on someone's doorstep like a – like a--"

"Bones." Jim whispered sharply, cutting the doctor off before he could offend the only Vulcan who seemed willing to speak to them. Perhaps he shouldn't have sent Spock down to the planet so soon after all. Still glaring daggers at the man, Bones turned back to the baby, rocking him gently to keep him from fussing.

"Please continue," Jim said to the man. He didn't particularly like where this was going, either, but they couldn't afford to lose their only source of information on the matter.

The Vulcan man nodded slightly, after a long look at the baby in the doctor's arms. "The child was indeed brought to the ship along with the rest of us." The man gestured behind him at the other Vulcans, some of whom did not seem to appreciate being grouped with their default representative.

"However, it was soon discovered, when quarters were being assigned, that the child did not have a guardian among us. Like you, we assumed that the child's parents must be elsewhere in the ship, seeking out their child, and so we said nothing about the infant to your crew, instead taking turns caring for him while asking if anyone knew who he belonged to. It soon became clear, however, that the child's parents are either dead by now or were not on earth for our departure, as those you see before you are all the Vulcans who were present on the planet at the time of Vulcan's destruction, and we can confirm that the child does not belong to any of us."

The man inclined his head a bit, almost looking apologetic, "We had heard, however, about your family from the media's extensive coverage and had witnessed this morning your own skill with the child. It was . . . logical to leave him in your care." Evidently, the man had said all he was going to, because he stepped back into line beside his family, and everyone looked expectantly at the captain.

Realizing he would get no more help from the colonists, Jim wave a hand at several nearby crewmen, wearily giving the go-ahead to begin transporting the families down to the planet.

"What, so that's it? That's all you're going to say? Just like that, they'll give the kid away! Unbelievable! I'll tell you, they don't seem so dang logical to me! Why if I-" Jim tuned the doctor out, gently prying the baby from the indignant man's arms. It was like looking at Slouk that winter night his mom had brought the little guy home. Little arms and little pointy ears, soft little cheeks that were slightly green after the baby flushed from the effort of crying. Jim snuggled him close and gave the baby's tummy a tickle. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he rushed into the transporter room. The "helpful" Vulcan man was standing on the transporter pad with his family.

"Hey, wait!" Jim called, stopping Scotty. He looked up at the man and gestured to the baby, "Does he have a name?"

"All Vulcans are given a name at birth." The man promptly replied. Jim resisted the urge to take off a boot and chuck it at the man's head.

"Yes, but do you _know_ his name?" The man shook his head a little.

"We were not aware of what his name was, or that of his birth family. It would have been illogical to try to guess or give him a new one, so we simply called him 'the infant' when talking amongst ourselves." Jim sighed, but nodded in understanding. "Energize." Just as Spock had moments before, the man and his family shimmered and then were gone.

Meanwhile, the baby started to fuss in Jim's arms. "It's okay, little guy," Jim said, "any name we come up with is bound to be better than 'infant'."

A/N: Questions? Baby names? Comments? Baby names? Concerns? Baby names? Even if you think it's not overly creative or fitting, suggest it – like Jim said, anything is "bound to be better than 'infant'."


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek** . . . consider yourselves disclaimed.

AN: Well, never let it be said that being pushy and annoying gets you nowhere in life. Clearly, looking at the number of reviews in response to me being pushy and annoying refute this be-polite outlook. Oh, and speaking of my lovely reviewers --- HURRAY FOR YOU!!! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!! *throws cookies at you* Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of you who reviewed, especially those who really spent time coming up with names for me. Now, there are some of you who also posed some interesting questions that I feel you deserve answers to. For example,

**Question: Would you like Vulcan names or human names?**

Answer: I'd like all kinds of names. As you will see after reading this next mini-chapter, there's something I wasn't telling you about the baby, though, which might affect what names you'd select.

**Question: Hmmm . . . that's interesting, I wonder what that could – hey! What the &%# do you mean "Mini-chapter?!" **

Answer: Chillax, my friends. Chapter 8 will be brought to you in three parts throughout the course of the day. "Why?" You may ask. Read on and you will see . . .

* * *

Jim wasn't paying much attention as he came back out of the transporter room; otherwise he might have avoided almost bumping into a very angry doctor. "Gee, thanks for coming back." The man spat out, clearly not happy with Jim's abrupt departure.

"Well, I'm sorry, Bones, but if I had waited five more seconds, he would have been gone and then we never would have known." Jim walked around the doctor and began heading down the corridor as Bones jogged a little to catch up.

"Who would have been gone? What would we have never known? And where exactly are we going, anyway?" Bones groused, clearly not pleased with Jim's calm acceptance of the situation the Vulcan's had just dumped in their laps. "You do realize everyone on this ship is completely off their rocker, right? Especially you. I mean really . . ." The doctor grumbled for a bit more and, impatiently waiting for him to stop, Jim finally answered his question.

"Well, I don't actually know who he is – that Vulcan guy who explained about the baby, remember? I needed to go ask him if the little one here has a name."

"Oh." McCoy seemed a little irritated at the validity of Jim's reason for running off. "So, what'd you find out?"  
"They don't know his name." Jim said, using one hand to tickle the baby, who was squirming and gigging happily at his escape from the basket. "So I guess we'll just have to come up with one on our own."

The baby smiled toothlessly up at Jim and nabbed one of his fingers, which he promptly stuck into his mouth. "Hey, now, don't eat me." Jim said, smiling. "Oh, and we're going down to sickbay," Jim shot over his shoulder. "I'd like to make sure the little one's healthy before we take him down to the colony."

"The colony?" Bones exclaimed, "What are we going to do with a baby at the colony?"

Jim shrugged. "The same thing we'd do with him here, I guess. We need to look after him after all, and I can't just abandon him with some nurse and go cavorting around on the planet's surface."

McCoy shook his head. "Imagine that." He said, "You, James T Kirk, being responsible."

Jim responded by wiping his drool coated finger on the doctor's uniform shirt. "Hey!"

Jim smiled. "Now," he said as they entered Sickbay, "how about a checkup?"

McCoy grumbled to himself, wiping at the drool spot. "Yeah, let's take a look at the kid. Go ahead and lay him down over there on the exam table, and be sure not to let him go incase he decides to roll off. I'll be right back with my equipment."

Jim nodded and walked over to the table McCoy had pointed at, laying the baby down on the table, but keeping a hand on either side of him, just to be safe. The baby smiled as he looked up at Jim, kicking his legs with the enthusiasm of one who just learned to use them. Jim laughed at the little boy's antics, which only made the baby giggle in response and wiggle around more in excitement.

"Alright," McCoy's voice floated over to them. "Let's see what's going on in there, huh, buddy?" The doctor carefully ran the tricorder over the baby a few times, and looked a little puzzled at the results. "Huh, that's weird."

"What is it?" Jim asked worriedly, "Is something wrong with him?"

The doctor shook his head slowly, "No, not exactly."

"Well then why are you making your 'Jim, something's wrong' face at that tricorder?"

Bones ignored him. Jim did not like to be ignored. "Well?" he asked anxiously.

McCoy gave Jim a disgruntled look. "Well, I'll need to run some blood work to make sure, but if what this tricorder is telling me is true . . . then we've got a Romulan kid on our hands."

* * *

AN: Dun, dun, DUN!!! And so you see, now, why I didn't want to specify Vulcan names or non-Vulcan names. Also, this is the best cliffhanger in the story yet, and it shows up a third of the way through one chapter! Bah! Oh well, that's just the way it worked out, but to give you the aesthetic appeal of a cliff hanger without actually depriving you of the rest of the chapter, I decided to break it up a little so there'd at least be a suspenseful pause as you clicked the "next chapter" button. Also, there's one more question that I felt should be addressed.

**Question: So why does someone want Slouk so bad if they're just giving babies away?**

Answer: Okay, so first, I liked this question because it made me chuckle. Second, I believe it's a very good question. The Vulcan High Council is willing to fight a legal battle for Slouk because after the destruction of Vulcan, they've been left with a significant decrease in Vulcan children. Slouk qualifies here, and is now of a greater interest to them than he was all the years before, when it was "logical" to allow him to be raised in Iowa, because _**– we are sorry to interrupt this author's note, but this information cannot be disclosed at this point in the story. The question of Slouk's past must wait. We apologize for any inconvenience. **_– and so, as you now know, the situation is different with the baby, because he's not actually Vulcan, and therefore the colonists had no record at all of him belonging to them. Now, they weren't going to say so, but we can assume they'd figured out he was actually Romulan and considering the situation, our dear Vulcans fell prey to a case of Not-My-Problemitis. So there you have it. The next two mini chapters _will_ be posted today. They will not, like this one, be such a high volume of author note. Again, I thank you all for your reviews, and encourage you to continue.


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek** . . . consider yourselves disclaimed.

* * *

Jim blinked rapidly and shook his head, pretending to clean out his right ear. "I'm sorry," he said, giving McCoy a big, fake smile, "I must have heard you wrong. Now what was that again?"

Bones sighed, rubbing his free hand against his temple, "The kid's Romulan, Jim. Like I said, I'd need to run some blood work to be absolutely certain, but chances are very slim that the equipment's lying on this one."

Jim sputtered a bit, "But how – I mean where did he – why didn't anyone – ahhhh, why is everything so impossible?" he finally moaned, shaking his head. He felt a small fist grab hold of his hair and looked down at the baby, who was anything but distressed about the situation. On the contrary, he seemed quite pleased with himself for grabbing hold of the hair Jim supposed he had been waving in the baby's face.

The captain sighed and gave the baby a sad smile. "Well," he said, "I guess we should go ahead and let you have a blood sample from the little one. Is it something you can ask one of the nurses to run for you, though? I'd still like to get down to the planet and meet with the ambassador at some point today."

McCoy nodded, but said warily, "Jim, maybe we should keep it between the two of us – the baby's heritage, I mean." The doctor looked uncomfortable, "I realize the Vulcan's are all emotionally lock and key and all, but I can't imagine they'd be jumping for joy to have a little Romulan under their roof – after all, they just lost their whole planet to a crew of Romulans."

Jim sighed and untangled the baby's hand from his hair so he could shake his head without having a curl or two ripped out. "I don't know, Bones. It doesn't feel right to pretend the kid's something he's not. After all, we're going to have to explain him to Starfleet eventually, and we won't be able to lie about it to them. So, how about this – if it comes up, we'll answer honestly, but otherwise, we won't mention it, as though it doesn't matter at all."

Jim looked thoughtfully at the baby boy, "Which it shouldn't, really. He's just a baby after all." Said baby had proceeded to drool all over the sleeve of the soft, blue jumper he was wearing, turning his head to examine everything in sight. Jim laughed and scooped the baby up to cradle him against his chest. "Alrighty, then" Jim said, let's get you a blood sample and we're off."

* * *

AN: Chapter eight, part two! Also, a heads up, the next chapter is a little side-note from Spock's perspective. I wanted to let him take the reins for a little bit (just a little bit), and I felt like this crazy chapter would be a good time for that. Other than that, I think I overloaded you with the author's notes on the last mini-chapter, so just remember to review and let me know what you think, please! Oh, and any additional baby names are still more than welcome! Cookies for all reviewers!


	10. Chapter 8 Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek . . . **consider yourselves disclaimed.

AN: See? You see? I promised I'd get all three mini-chapters up in a day! TA-DAAAA! Also, more cookies for all my reviewers! Huzza!

* * *

As he gazed out across the vast expanse visible from the rear window of his current lodgings, Spock reflected on the planet's differences from the Vulcan he grew up on. While the colony was indeed hosted on a planet highly similar to its predecessor, there were subtle reminders that it was not Vulcan everywhere he looked.

First, Vulcan II had a great deal more bodies of water than Vulcan. It was nowhere near the water-dominant planet Earth was, but it did have the occasional river or lake, and a few larger bodies, which on earth would be large lakes, but for many Vulcans it would be the closest they had ever come to seeing an ocean. Spock noted with interest that, much like his first day on Earth, many of the incoming colonists were highly fascinated by the large bodies of water the planet had, stopping to gaze upon the shore of the lake outside his window. His father's living area took up a majority of the front most windows of the housing facility, on the second floor.

Really, Spock thought to himself, as he watched the constant parade of colonists entering the building below, the Vulcan High Council had practically granted the ambassadors their own wing. It was quite logical that his father and Prime be willing to share the facilities with the Kirk family.

That was another, less subtle reminder that this was not Vulcan. Although he was once again among his own people, so to speak, it was the elder version of himself – now operating under the guise of a second earth ambassador – rather than his mother staying with his father. At first, Spock had been slightly surprised at hearing of such arrangements, but decided it was better that his father have some type of company rather than none at all, especially after all that had taken place.

After speaking with Prime, Spock had also come to understand that in the alternate reality Prime came from, he never got the chance to know and understand his father, as Prime now did in working so closely with the man. Seeing how this benefitted everyone involved, Spock decided it was logical, although he still occasionally felt disquieted by the idea that there was another Spock taking his place, so to speak, on Vulcan II. However, the disquiet always left him after only a few words from Uhura or a moment of meditation.

He finally spotted the two men he was looking for among the crowd of new comers and began making his exit from the room and nodded to himself. He knew that by staying on the _Enterprise_ he had done "what felt right" and he did not regret it.

* * *

AN: Okay, just one last thing I wanted to mention – Spock Prime and Sarek are for sure not _together._ I just wanted to make that clear, because the first time I wrote this out I read back over it and I was like "Hey, that makes it sound like . . . aw, gross!" So I rewrote it, but now that I've had the thought, no matter how I phrase the whole "Prime and Sarek are staying together" thing, it sounds wrong. So incase anyone else picked up on that unintentional connotation, shake your head rapidly and hope the thought flies out of your head. Also, for those of you who didn't think of that at all -- *evil grin* I sure bet you're thin' about it now! BWAHAHAHA!!!


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek **. . . consider yourselves disclaimed.

AN: Just so you all are aware, this chapter ends The Baby Interlude. I appreciate everyone's reviews *throws cookies at reviewers* and baby names are still more than welcome as the baby will not officially receive a name until at least chapter twelve, if not later. So, sit back and enjoy!

* * *

"Are you even sure we're heading where we need to be?" Bones groused as he tried to keep hold of the squirming infant.

"Of course I'm sure." Jim said confidently, leading the way towards the monstrous building the colonists were pouring into. "Besides," he said, a little less certainly, "it's where everyone else it going, right?"

Bones made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl and then muttered some mostly indistinguishable comments about "over-confident captains" and "hob-goblins who fail to give directions". Finally taking the baby off the doctor's hands, Jim turned the little boy to face the same direction they were walking in the hopes of stopping his head from swiveling all around. Keeping one hand under the baby's legs and bottom and one wrapped around the boy's chest, Jim created a miniature "arm chair" from which the little one could see what was going on around him. Smiling and giggling happily, the baby seemed content with the arrangement. Bones snorted and rolled his eyes at Jim.

"You look ridiculous carrying him around like that." The doctor said, looking pointedly at Jim.

The captain merely shrugged. "Who cares how ridiculous I look? The point is it keeps him happy, right? And besides, this way he's not trying to wiggle away all the time." Bones noticed that the baby was indeed swinging his little legs and happily drooling all over the captain's sleeve, but was saved from responding by the appearance of their missing first officer.

"Captain!" Spock called, farther down the stream of the crowd, fighting his way towards them. After a moment, Spock disappeared among the sea of dark heads and then reappeared before them.

"There you are, Mr. Spock!" The captain greeted enthusiastically, "See, Bones, I told you we'd find him."

The doctor rolled his eyes again, "You're just lucky _he_ found _us_. Now, where to, Mr. Spock?"

Spock inclined his head towards the building they had been heading for, saying, "My father's lodgings are on the second story of that building. If you will kindly follow me, gentlemen." Spock led them the remaining short distance to the building, were they were met by an overcrowded lobby.

Clearly meant to hold as many people as possible in anticipation of occasions such as this, the lobby was gigantic, taking up the whole of the building's first floor located around it were various couches and chairs, and some tables with refreshments for the incoming travelers.

There was a long line at the front desk, which the men were pleased to be able to bypass, instead following Spock to the turbolift which deposited them on the second floor. Spock quickly typed in the entry code for the door on their immediate right – the only one on its side of the wall, in fact, already hinting at the size of the place.

Bones gave a low whistle when they entered. "And these are your 'temporary lodgings'? I can't wait to see what dad's actual house looks like." Spock was about to respond, but was cut off as Sarek appeared.

"Your appreciation for my current residence is most welcome, doctor." The ambassador said, with one eyebrow raised. Jim gave a chuckle, while Bones just grinned.

The room really was astonishing; with much of the décor being built around the granite counter tops and fireplace. There were also many ornamental rugs adorning the walls and floor, making the hardwood floors look polished, while still giving the rooms a sense of warmth. From what they could see of the kitchen, there was a large wooden table, surrounded by many chairs – it seemed some preparation had gone into their arrival.

The living area, which they had entered into, was spacious and gave the feeling that if it were part of a home, the ceiling would have been vaulted. As it was, the area had an impressive feel, and seemed to center around its grand fireplace, with several couches arranged to face it in a semi-circle, and a low table in the center. Off to the left, there was a small hallway, with two doors coming off the right and left sides and one more door at the end.

Jim was musing about what sort of sleeping arrangements needed to be made to include the new baby and all the members of his family when it occurred to him that the ambassador must have been wondering why he was carrying a baby around with him.

"Oh," Jim said softly, in surprise, "forgive me for forgetting my manners, ambassador. This is –ah, a baby." Jim finished lamely, gesturing at the infant in his arms. "We haven't exactly come up with a name for him yet, as we just acquired him in the past hour or so." Sarek was looking at him with the one-eyebrow expression and Jim gave McCoy a pleading look.

Fortunately, the doctor seemed willing to explain the situation to the ambassador as Spock listened, since he too had missed out on at least the most recent baby-related developments. Meanwhile, Jim allowed his curiosity to get the better of him and went to explore the bedrooms.

Before he could reach to open the nearest door, however, it opened for him and out walked a version of Spock he hadn't planned on encountering. Regardless, Jim felt his face split in a wide grin of surprise and excitement as he reflexively shouted "Hey, it's you!" at the sight of the old Vulcan's wrinkled face.

Jim's smile grew wider as he noticed a slight upturn at each corner of the Vulcan's mouth when the man responded, "Indeed, it is I, Jim." Prime had to restrain himself from breaking into a full grin when Jim's face was suddenly wrought with an almost comical horror.

"Quick, Spock can't see you, or the universe might implode!" He stage whispered panicking, already regretting shouting as it had attracted the attention of the other men in the room, who now looked over to see a desperate Jim trying to hold the baby with one arm and unsuccessfully using the other to push the newcomer back into the bedroom he had just exited.

"Jim, what are you doing?" The doctor exclaimed, horrified as his friend's blatant manhandling of the new Vulcan. Bones quickly rushed over and physically put himself between Jim and the old Vulcan man, keeping a tight grip on his friends arm as he gave the newcomer a tight grin and said, "I'm sorry, sir, my friend here is a little off right now." The doctor made a 'he's crazy' motion with one hand and whispered roughly to Jim, "Get it together."

Detangling himself from the doctor's grasp, Jim handed him the baby and abruptly resumed his fruitless attempts of trying to push the mostly stoic man backwards. "Jim!" The doctor exclaimed, now unsure of what to do with the baby, and unable to immediately pull his friend back.

"It's quite alright, Jim." The unmovable Vulcan man said with good humor saturating his voice, "Spock and I have already been acquainted."

"What?" The captain sharply looked up and stopped attempting to move the Vulcan. "But you said-" He looked back and forth between the two Spocks in confusion, the younger of whom was still standing beside his father, looking slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Indeed, Captain." The younger Spock spoke up, after a moment's hesitation. "It seems you were led to . . . infer certain things about universe-destroying-paradoxes so that you and I might be forced to work together. The ambassador and I have had a few conversations since that time, and he has taken up residence alongside my father."

There was a tense moment of silence as the Vulcan males all gazed steadily at James T Kirk awaiting a potentially explosive reaction, but to their surprise, it was not the captain who exploded.

"Now, somebody had better explain to me just what in tarnation is going on here, and _fast_, because it seems to me that I'm the only one whose been left out of the loop!" The doctor proclaimed angrily, in direct contrast to the baby in his arms, who was happily attempting to pull the Starfleet insignia off the man's shirt.

The room's eldest Vulcan took a step forward to place himself before Bones, who eyed the man warily. "Doctor Lenard 'Bones' McCoy," the man began in a solemn, but pleased voice, "It has been many years since I have last seen you, but I am pleased to find you are just as I remember you." Bones opened his mouth as if to protest, but before he could say anything the man continued with a small bow of his head, "I am Spock, Doctor McCoy."

There was another awkward moment of silence as the doctor's mouth opened a shut a couple of times, mutely as he looked back and forth between the two Spocks. Seemingly unconcerned by Bone's confusion, Prime leaned forward and with another tiny, almost indiscernible smile, looked at the baby and continued, "While we are making introductions, who, might I ask, is this?" The baby gurgled happily at the attention and made a wild grab for Prime's nose, just barely missing.

"Perhaps," Sarek spoke up for the first time since Prime had entered the room, "We should retire to dinner, where certain . . . explanations can be provided to all parties." Ever the diplomat, he managed to herd the others into the kitchen and sat them at a table that had already been filled with various foods, awaiting their arrival. Then, the explanations began.

* * *

AN: So, questions, comments, concerns? Review regardless, please! I love hearing your thoughts, it helps me write faster!


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek . . .** consider yourselves disclaimed.

AN: The Kirks are back! Look out Vulcan II, here they come!

* * *

Jim yawned and blearily rubbed his eyes, happy that the ambassadors had been willing to keep an eye on the baby back in their rooms. It had been a long night staying up with the little guy, who had thrown up all the apple sauce they had tried to feed him and then cried at any point he was set down. However, the Kirk family was set to arrive at ten o'clock and he wanted to be there to greet them, dragging a grumpy doctor and a fascinated Spock with him. Spock, at least, seemed unaffected by the lack of sleep, which he was currently explaining to the grouchy doctor. ". . . and so you see, Doctor McCoy, Vulcan physiology allows for a much more limited and variable sleep schedule than most humans are able to cope with."

"That's just _wonderful,_ Spock." The doctor groused, running a hand sleepily through his uncombed hair, "Shall I assume that is why there doesn't seem to be any coffee to be found on this w_hole damn planet_?"

The surly man glared at Spock as the first officer seemed to consider the question and Jim, foreseeing an unwanted expose on the negative effects of stimulants, cut in, "Well, Bones, there's plenty of human traffic that comes and goes through the shuttle port, so hopefully we'll be able to find a little coffee vendor there." Jim was saved from hearing the doctor's answer as the doors of said shuttle port hissed open to admit them, accompanied by a cacophony of noise that hit them like a tidal wave. Jim grinned.

Standing before them were the remaining ten members of the Kirk family in various stages of chaos. The matron of the clan was frantically looking through the luggage that was being used as benches by the rest of the children, overturning their seats as she went.

The oldest girl, who had just been toppled out of her seat, was holding a dark skinned little boy who was inexplicably covered in something that looked like yogurt and was waving a spoon in the air like it was a weapon of mass destruction. Looking outraged at the boy's sudden disappearance was a five year old girl, standing on another piece of luggage and holding a cup of yogurt in her hand. Well that answered that question.

The oldest male Kirk, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to all this while pouring over a map of the shuttle port with two of the girls, and the twins and Slouk were . . . wait, where were the twins and Slouk?

"Jimmy!" In a flash of red hair and baggy clothing, Jim was slammed with no small force into the ground by the three little boys who had flung themselves at his waist.

"Hey there, guys!" Jim wheezed, as Spock and McCoy helped Jim back to his feet.

"Jim!" "Jimmy! Jimmy!" Glad he was back on his feet before they noticed him, Jim was immediately enveloped in a group hug by the various members of his family.

"So I take it you guys missed me?" Jim asked smugly as he ruffled the hair of anyone shorter than him.

Reaching over to swat him lightly on the back of his head, Jim got his own hair ruffled by his mother before she pulled away and threw her arms open in a different direction saying, "And hello to you, too, Lenny!" Bones smiled and hugged her back, any trace of morning grumpiness long gone at the sight of his friend's mother.

"Good to see you again, Mrs. Kirk." The doctor mumbled, blushing.

She waved a hand dismissively as she let him go, "Oh, I've told you before, Lenny, call me Winona – Mrs. Kirk makes me feel so old."

The doctor laughed, "Well you certainly don't look it, ma'am."

"Hey, now, Bones," Sam cut in, clapping the man good naturedly on the shoulder, "you can't go giving her complements all the time like that – you'll make me and Jimmy look bad!" The men both laughed and shook hands vigorously while the kids also moved to hug the doctor hello.

"And you must be Mr. Spock!" Jim heard his mom exclaim. Suddenly envisioning his no-touch first officer being hugged to death by his mother, Jim almost shouted for her to freeze when she surprised them all by offering him a Vulcan salute.

A few rapid blinks later, Spock seemed to recover from his surprise and returned the salute, commenting, "You, too, seem to be a quick learner, Mrs. Kirk." She smiled at him and shrugged. "Slouk may or may not have been forcing us all to practice endlessly for the past three days, horrified at the idea that we might embarrass him by not being able to do it."

At this Slouk, who was still hovering close to Jim with Randy and Tad, went a little greener around the ears and ducked his head as all his siblings began laughing and threw up their own Vulcan salutes in Spock's direction. Spock paused a moment and examined their salutes.

"You all seem quite proficient." This caused another gale of laughter from the kids, especially because some of the younger ones were using their free hand to keep their fingers in the salute. The Vulcan's response seemed to please them though, because one by one their salutes disappeared in favor of collecting the luggage that was scattered across the floor, abandoned.

"Alright," Jim heard his mom sigh happily and he threw an arm around her shoulders for a quick side hug as they led the group out of the shuttle port.

"Let's get you guys out of here. I've got a surprise for you guys up in the rooms. I just can't wait for you to see what it is." Winona looked worried at Jim's devious grin and Bone's eye rolling, but before she could say anything an impromptu game of twenty questions began about the mysterious surprise.

"Is it for all of us?" The smallest girl asked, skipping to keep up with her older siblings and kicking up dust in her wake. _Anita, age five_, Spock remembered from the article.

Jim bent down and scooped her up into his arms in one fluid motion before answering. "Well, it's not like a toy, where you can always share it with everybody, but it is a surprise for _everyone_."

The kids thought this over for a little while before one of the twins, Spock couldn't decipher which was which, asked, "Is it real big?"

Jim smiled, "Well, it's a really big _surprise_, Randy, but physically it's actually very small."

Randy leaned over and whispered something into his twin's ear. Nodding and giggling, Tad asked, "So is this like that time you drove the car off a cliff and brought home a little ticket with a big price tag? That was a little thing that was a big surprise for everyone."

Going red Jim sputtered a little while his family laughed and Spock and Bones gave him questioning looks. "What? No! This is not like that! I have done nothing wrong here, and the cops have nothing to do with it!" Winona looked at him skeptically. "Honestly! And you two; no mocking me about things that happened before you were born!" The twins just laughed more. "You're questioning privileges are over. Now, anybody else want to ask something a little nicer? What about you, Lilly?"

"Hmmm . . . Is it bigger than a loaf of bread?" The blond asked, still focusing on the matter of size.

"Ah, no, not quite." Jim said, thoughtfully.

There was a moment of silence as the group thought about what to ask next when the smallest child, sitting on Sam's shoulders, hopefully piped up, "Cookies?"

This time everyone laughed and even Spock's lips might have twitched upwards a bit. "I'm sorry, buddy," Jim said, shaking his head, "I didn't think to bake anything before you arrived."

"However," Spock spoke up, drawing their attention to him, "I believe there is a tin of biscuits that Prime attained, and I'm sure he is not averse to sharing."

Joshua cheered and, much to Spock's surprise, reached over and patted the top of the Vulcan's head amicably, chanting "Cookies, cookies, cookies!" He was quickly reined in by Sam, who captured the little boy's hands in his own larger ones and smiled apologetically at the Vulcan who had both eyebrows raised and looked pleasantly surprised at the sudden display of affection from the little boy who had only just met him.

Recovering from the infectiousness of the little boy's excitement, the game resumed as they entered the building where they were staying. "So," began a girl who looked younger than Lilly, though they shared the same slight build and fair hair color, "it's a big surprise for everyone, but it's not physically big. It's smaller than a loaf of bread, and it's not cookies." She summed up, counting each fact they knew on a different finger, thoughtfully wiggling the four digits in the air when she was done.

Wordlessly, Sam and Winona steered all the luggage into the turbolift as Jim, Bones and Spock led the children towards the stairs, knowing they would never be able to fit in the turbolift without making many trips. "Is it alive?" the girl asked, and Jim grinned at her. "You're getting warmer – Yes, it's definitely alive."

"I should hope so," Bones muttered, "We've only been gone half an hour."

"Oh, no." The oldest girl moaned, looking horrified, "You didn't get them a puppy, did you?" She whispered at Jim, who rolled his eyes.

"No, Jess, I didn't get them a _puppy_. I'm much more responsible than that, thank you very much."

Spock punched in the entry code and they all herded in. There was a collective gasp when they all saw their mother cooing over a baby in her arms. Slouk, who had up until this point remained silent, smirked up at Jim and with big, innocent eyes asked, "What was that you were saying about responsibility, big brother?"

* * *

AN: Okay, I know if I wasn't the author, I would be a little fuzzy on who was who and how old everyone is, so here is a Quick Cheat Sheet on the Kirk Children:

Sam: 28, eldest Kirk child. Son of George Kirk.

Jim: (Seriously? You're really going to read this? Come on, just skip Jim, you should know who he is.) 25, Son of George Kirk. Birth coincided with his father's death.

Jessica (usually referred to as Jessie): 20, eldest female Kirk. She's the only child born of Winona's second marriage, this time to Frank.

Lilly: 16, takes after her mother in appearance, and her father is unknown.

Rose: 13, youngest biological female Kirk, also takes after her mother in appearance, father was a steady boyfriend of Winona's . . . right up until she got pregnant.

Randy and Tad: 9, Randy being a few minutes older, which is why his name is first alphabetically. Their father was a summer romance who moved in the fall. Winona never let him know about the boys. Youngest biological male Kirks.

Slouk: 8, adopted. Parentage UtY . . . hhh (Unknown to you . . . ha ha ha)

Anita: 5, adopted, youngest female Kirk. For Parentage, see Slouk.

Joshua: 2, adopted, youngest Kirk. For Parentage, see Slouk.

Infant: Approximately six months, not technically a Kirk child, but a child in a house full of Kirks. You'll find he gets lumped in. Name, Parentage, and specific age UtY . . . hhh.

Oh, and for those of you still worrying about the name of poor "Infant", no worries. I know I warned he wouldn't be named until chapter 12 at least. Chapter 13 is in the works and it seems that'll be it. You'll know soon!

Questions? Reviews? Comments? Reviews? Concerns? Reviews? Let me know!


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek . . . **consider yourselves disclaimed.

AN: Hello, all. Sorry about the unusually long lack of update -- first refused to load my document, insisting it was 'an internal problem' for a few days, and then it would tell me it HAD uploaded the document, but nothing would appear in my Document Manager. THEN I would try to re-upload, but it would tell me I had already uploaded that document even though there was CLEARLY -- arrrgh, you know what? Never mind. The point is, Chapter 11 is up. Also, the baby will be officially named in chapter 13. Now, on with the show!

* * *

"Captain," Jim nearly jumped in surprise as Spock suddenly appeared behind him, "may I speak with you for a moment . . . In private?"

"Sure, Spock," Jim replied, quickly scanning the living area before them. It would be rather difficult to find somewhere private. After some hasty explanations on Jim's part, and some mediation by Bones and the ambassadors, Winona was satisfied that she was not, nor was she going to be, a grandmother anytime soon and then settled happily on the couch to endlessly fawn over the baby. The rest of the Kirk children had been interested in the child as well, initially, but quickly lost interest and were now filling the different bedrooms and making unusually little noise. Jim, realizing it was too quiet, decided that it was best he and Spock escape the room all together before something happened to ruin the peace – which was bound to occur soon.

Giving Spock a nod towards the door that led out into the floor's main hallway Jim muttered, "I'll be there in a second; I'll just let my mom know where we're going." Spock nodded in acceptance and swiftly exited.

Jim then abandoned his post in the kitchen, putting the salad he had been in charge of throwing together in the apartment's cooling unit and quietly walked into the living area where Bones was having a whispered conversation with his mother about the "interesting aspects of infant amnesia" which Jim bet was secret code for "embarrassing stories about Jim that occurred when he was too young to remember them". Over by the fire place, Prime and Sarek were playing chess as Sam watched and Jessie sat sitting on the couch across from them, reading Josh a book in a whisper, trying to lull him into taking a nap.

Jim took a moment to smile fondly at the sight of his youngest brother clutching the small blue blanket he often carried with him, and sucking on his thumb sleepily. Five more minutes and he'd be out like a light.

Approaching the side of the couch his mother was sharing with Bones, Jim knelt down and leaned on the arm of the sofa. "Hey," he smiled as the baby rubbed an eye sleepily, "I'm just going to sneak down to the lobby to talk to Spock at a normal volume for a bit, okay?"

Bones rolled his eyes, "Gee, are we being too calm and peaceful for you?"

Jim grinned and winked, "Yeah, something like that."

Winona also rolled her eyes and laughed a little, "Well go on, we won't stop you." Still smiling, Jim picked himself up off the ground and headed for the door.

Immediately after the door hissed shut behind him, Jim nearly shouted in surprised when he collided with his First Officer.

"Sorry, Spock," Jim mumbled sheepishly as he righted himself and straightened his uniform shirt a bit. He'd have to remember to get some civilian clothes of the _Enterprise_, they had all been dumped on the floor in his quarters when he had turned his duffle into a makeshift baby carrier.

"It is, as you like to say, "no problem", Captain," Spock said, looking distinctly unruffled, unlike Jim. It seemed like the Vulcan was about to continue when Jim interrupted.

"Jim, Spock. We're officially off duty as of half an hour ago – I forgot to tell you and Bones."

Spock's eyebrow quirked upwards. "Very well, Jim. Although, that rather answers the question about the matter I had brought you out here to discuss. I am still wondering, however, how you plan on remaining on Vulcan for the duration of the negotiations? I was under the impression that Starfleet had only intended the _Enterprise_ to remain on Vulcan II for the two days necessary to drop off all colonists and cargo before returning to Starbase 11. However, though our time is nearly up, you have declared us off duty and make no move to return to the ship."

Half way through Spock's little speech Jim had begun nodding and waved a hand dismissively, already realizing what Spock was asking about and indicating it was "no problem", yet never the less allowing the man to finish as they headed down the stairs towards the lobby.

"Yes, yes, yes. I thought about that before we got here and had a nice little chat with one of those stuffy-as-hell generals who grudgingly conceded that after all we'd been through our group deserved some shore leave time. After all, they only gave us a week directly after the whole Narada incident and they knew as well as we did that it was mostly for their convenience to keep us on Earth for media coverage and all that other hoopla. I guess it wasn't enough for them though since we had _more_ ceremonies and hoopla when we came to pick up the colonists . . . but anyway," Jim continued, shaking his head to clear it, "the point is that we've got shore leave for the next two weeks. I've already spoken to the bridge crew this morning, and it sounds like those of the crew who want to stay on Vulcan II will be given a shuttle, which is me, at least, and I figured you'd want to stick around, too. In the meantime, the _Enterprise_ will head to an adjacent planet, about a day's travel away, which is evidentially hailed for its vacationing spots. That way, we can use a private shuttle to transport ourselves to them, if need be, at the end of the two weeks." They exited the stairwell and Jim noted with some satisfaction that most of the colonists had been show to their rooms, as it was now mostly empty. Without having to say anything, Jim headed towards a coffee table with comfortable chairs surrounding it.

Spock nodded decisively. "I will indeed take the opportunity to stay, captain. Will Doctor McCoy be staying with us as well?" Jim sighed and shrugged.

"I couldn't really say for sure. I mean, he told Slouk he'd be coming to the negotiations, but I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to take the opportunity to get some well deserved R 'n R, so I guess I'll just have to ask him."

Spock tilted his head as they each took a seat, their chairs facing each other. "Jim," Spock said after a moment, his eyebrows slightly drawn together. "It seems to me that the doctor is a man of his word. I know I am not always a reliable source on predicting the reactions of humans – particularly those of the doctor and yourself – but it seems to me that the doctor will likely take offense to the suggestion he would leave."

Jim shrugged, "I know, but I still feel like I should give him the chance, just incase. I mean,-"

It seemed, however, that Spock would never get to know what Jim meant, because they were suddenly interrupted when a small Superman with pointed ears came bursting through the door that led out of the stairwell, followed closely by an equally small red-headed pirate and a dinosaur. With the air of someone who had done so a million times before, Jim's arm quickly shot out and grabbed Superman.

"Excuse me, Superman." Jim said with an air of amusement, "but I'm afraid your associates here are known criminals," Jim smirked as the pirate and dinosaur charged past them, looking wildly around for a place to hide and obviously not planning to come and rescue Slouk, "As the local law enforcement, I would hate to see you implicated in anything they do. It's not good for citizen moral, you know."

Superman nodded frantically, looking over his shoulder at the turbolift doors.

"They made me do it!" The caped eight year old exclaimed, shoving two small pink books into Jim's hands and running off after his older brothers, who were attempting to hide behind curtains and an arm chair. The plastic sword and green tail sticking out from their respective hiding places rather gave them away, however. Chuckling, Jim placed both books behind his back and resumed a relaxed position.

Finally, Jim turned his attention back to his first officer, whose eyebrows had achieved new heights and were now in competition with his bangs. This made Jim snicker again, but he quickly reined in his expression to look more serious saying, "Now, no matter what happens next, try not to react. I'm sure you'll have a much easier time of that than I will."

It looked for a moment as though Spock was going to question Jim about what he had just seen when a very angry sixteen year old blond darted out of the turbolift in a huff. "You!" She shouted pointing at Jim, "Where did they go?"

Jim smiled benignly up at her, "Where did who go, Lils?" She stomped over to where he and Spock were sitting and glared down at him.

"You know perfectly well who, mister." She jabbed her index finger into his chest accusingly.

"Where are they?" All three turned and spotted an equally livid thirteen year old come dashing out of the stairwell the boys had just vacated, her hair flying wildly behind her, adding to the effect.

"He won't talk, Rose!" Lilly accused, still pointing steadily at an ever smiling Jim, "But they've been through here, alright. He wouldn't look so smugly pleased if he didn't know anything about it."

Jim laughed good naturedly as his younger sisters ganged up on him, "Okay, okay, they ran through here. What'd they do, anyway?"

"You had better tell us where they went!" Rose exclaimed, "They stole our diaries, the little runts! Randy and Tad convinced Slouk that he wasn't really Superman unless he could hold both of them on his back, and when he got down to let them stand on his back, they used him as a footstool to get our diaries off the shelf we put them on!"

"And then," Lilly continued, obviously in the mood for a dramatic monologue, "when we caught them at it, they threw both diaries at Slouk since he's fastest and told him to run or they'd give him a wedgie. They were all out of the room before we even knew what had happened!"

Jim was holding his sides and laughing hysterically. "This is not funny!" Rose shouted in his face. "That is private property they took!" Finally Jim calmed down enough to pretend to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, okay, okay." Jim allowed himself to chuckle again as he pointed to the door that led outside, "They ran out that way. I think I heard Randy saying something about 'burying the treasure' out back." Jim burst out into a fresh wave of laughter as the girls bolted out the door in search of their brothers. Deciding it was safe, the three emerged from their hiding spots and approached Jim, who was quickly flipping through the first of the two books.

"Okay, now I normally wouldn't condone thievery, but I want to know more about this punk kid Rose has been dating. She's only thirteen for Christ's sake, she doesn't need a boyfriend. So, you look through hers to find out about that, okay Randy?" Jim shoved the second of the two into the pirate's hand, "and you," he pointed at the T-rex, "search this one for any evidence of a secret boyfriend Lilly might have." Giving up his own search, Jim handed the book over. "Troops dismissed." The two gave him a salute and rushed back upstairs. "You," Jim said, pointing at Slouk, "get to explain to me why you are all dressed this way."

Slouk shrugged a little with a mischievous twinkle in his eye said casually, "Mom told us to pack our nicest clothes, and these were the only things without holes in them." Jim laughed and shook his head, but was evidently satisfied with the answer, and let Slouk pursue his elder brothers back upstairs.

"Now, we'll give them a few minutes to do that, and then we'll let the girls know about my blatant lie – I mean, little fib. What was it you were saying, Spock? . . . Spock?"

Jim waved a hand in the air to get his first officer's attention, whose gaze was leveled stoically over Jim's shoulder. Turning slowly around, Jim realized that Spock was sending the equivalent of a Vulcan Death Glare at another Vulcan man who was in turn staring incredulously at Jim, along with the other Vulcans in the lobby. All of them. It seemed a new wave of colonists had arrived during their discussion.

Whoops.

Straightening, Jim stood in his Captain's Pose, and announced, "Ah -do not worry, good people," in his very best Captain's Voice, "I have everything under control. What you have just witnessed is merely a moment of human family bonding and is completely normal. Please carry on with your previous activities."

The Vulcans did not seem particularly impressed with his little speech, but never the less seemed to see the logic in continuing what they had been doing previously as the staring stopped and a low murmur swelled in the room, returning it to the monotonous hum of a stereotypical hotel lobby.

Jim sighed and relaxed a little once all of their eyes turned away from him. Well, almost all of them. Jim noticed a few Vulcan children still staring at him in wonder before being curtly reminded by their parents that it was illogical to stare at something or someone without reason. He stopped himself from grinning at how cute they were and turned to find his first officer standing warily at his shoulder with his gaze still roaming the crowd and occasionally settling on anyone he felt was looking at them too long.

"Captain," Spock began, but seeing the look in Jim's face quickly corrected himself, "Jim. Perhaps it would be best if we informed the girls now, as it has been five point-oh-eight minutes since their leave of the building and it is . . . ill advised to allow them to remain outside for too long. We have covered what is most imperative in our conversation already, and can now continue in my father's quarters, if you wish."

Jim nodded and headed for the door. "Maybe you're right. I don't like look some of them were giving us." As they walked, Jim noticed how few children there were among the two hundred or so Vulcans gathered in the lobby and around the doors. For what must have been the five hundredth time in the past six months, Jim's heart ached.

* * *

AN: TADA!!! Also, I wish I had a dinosaur costume and a superman cape . . . also, REVIEW PLEASE!!! Sarek, Spock, Prime and Slouk think it would be most logical!


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek** . . . consider yourselves disclaimed.

AN: Okay, so here we have Chapter 12! YAAAAY! The baby, as you know, will not be named until chapter 13, but look at it this way -- you're one chapter closer to finding out! On with the show!

* * *

"Ouch!" Jim doubled over more due to surprise than actual pain from the elbow in his stomach and tried to catch his breath. This needed to stop. "Hey!" He shouted over the din, "Excuse me!"

"I'm gonna string you up by your ankles, you little twerp!" Rose shouted at Randy as she flailed in an attempt to escape Jim's grasp. "You just wait 'til I get my hands on you!" Jim thought fleetingly of asking Sam for help, but one glance to the side showed him that Sam was having just as much trouble keeping Lilly from killing Tad.

"Okay, that is _enough_!" Jim heard a familiar whistle come from behind him and whether from the volume or habit, Jim stopped what he was doing and turned to look as his very unhappy mother. A very groggy Joshua was still clinging to her shoulder and, taking stock of the situation, grinned at them.

"Uh-oh", he said softly, "Yous in trouble" and promptly stuck a thumb in his mouth to watch the chaos unfold.

Seemingly oblivious to what Josh had said, his mother had not yet taken her eyes off them. "Now," she said slowly and with the unquestionable authority of a mother who caught her child misbehaving, "Let's take all of this pent up energy you all have and do something c_onstructive_ with it, shall we? Like, say, your _chores_?"

Wordlessly, they all went their separate ways, with Jim shuffling his feet over to the doctor, utterly humiliated. "Why is it," Jim asked Bones, "that she can still make me feel like bug underfoot when she says that? I don't even _have_ chores anymore!"

Bones grinned at him wryly, "She'll always be your mom, Jim. Mom's get to do that, you know."

Jim grinned back and shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess I signed myself up for that by the whole her-giving-birth-to-me deal." The doctor laughed and slapped Jim on the back.

Meanwhile, most likely curious about the ruckus, the three Vulcan men had exited Sarek's room, where they had become deeply involved in discussing the colony's future plans. After they had their way over to Jim and the doctor, Prime opened the conversation by saying, "Something out here smells most satisfactory."

"Dinner will be on the table in five minutes!" Winona was heard calling to them from the depths of the kitchen. "As soon as the twins finish setting the table – Jim, could you tell the kids and get them started on washing hands?"

Jim sighed dramatically, but gave himself away by amiably calling back, "Sure, mom! Come on, you guys get to help me out." Jim said, motioning for Spock to follow and cheerfully grabbing Bones by the bicep and dragging him along.

"Jesus, Jim," The doctor groaned, shaking himself free of the captain's grip, "I can understand hand signals just as well as Spock, you know."

Jim already seemed to be ignoring them, though, as he thoughtfully surveyed the closed bedroom doors. "Okay," He began, "we ought to strategize this. Now, we know the twins are in the kitchen with my mom, and you," he said, pointing to Spock" were just in your father's quarters, so we know that room is empty. Our room," Jim pointed to the door on the same wall as Sarek's, "should be unoccupied, since Sam locked to door to keep the little monkeys out."

"He's referring to the younger children when he says monkeys." Bones cut in before Spock could comment about the significant lack of monkeys in the area. Spock nodded shortly in acceptance of this answer.

Jim rolled his eyes, but continued with his musings, "Mom put the baby down in her room," He pointed at the door at the end of the hall way, "and I think Josh is still in the kitchen with mom, since we accidentally woke him up. That leaves these two rooms filled. I'd bet a bucket of credits that Slouk has Sam involved in some kind of project in the boys' room, and all the girls are painting their nails or doing their hair or whatever it is when they're left alone together."

Jim paused, musing. "So one of us should go get the baby, another should drag Sam and Slouk away from whatever they're working on, which will be the hard part. Then, the last of us has to tell the girls, but not until after the boys are washing their hands, otherwise none of us will ever get into the bathroom again."

Jim was still thinking aloud to himself when he realized that Spock and Bones were already gone. "Guys? Hey, where'd they go? Bones? Spock?"

"I'm over here, Jim." Bones called calmly from down the small hallway. He was grinning casually and leaning up against the wall, holding a sleepy baby against his chest. "I already told the girls dinner is ready."

"Oh no!" Jim gasped and rushed into the boys' room.

"So you see," Spock was saying in a deep baritone to an attentive Sam and Slouk, "the principles of Surak are inherent throughout Vulcan culture, literature, and art."

"Spock!" Jim shouted in exasperation, "You were just suppose to tell them to wash up for dinner!"

Sam blinked at Jim's unexpected entrance and outburst, and he could tell Slouk was struggling not to giggle at his apparent panic. "It's alright, Jim. Spock was helping me help Slouk with his Appreciating Diversity project for school."

Shaking his head, Jim waved his arms in a gesture of irritation. "You don't understand, Bones a_lready_ told the girls!" Sam gasped dramatically, and although Slouk tried to contain himself, a small gasp emitted from the little Vulcan as well. The three brothers turned in an almost comical horror to stare at the door of the Jack-and-Jill bathroom that connected them to the girl's room.

"Well," Slouk said slowly, and the others turned to look at him, "I suppose we could always try to make a disinfectant to use. I brought some ethyl alcohol, which is the primary ingredient in most common disinfectants that are safe for skin contact."

Sam shook his head fondly, and leaned over to ruffle Slouk's perfectly combed hair. "Buddy, don't know whether to ask how you know that, why you have ethyl alchohol, or how you got to be such a little genius that I know you could whip up some disinfectant if you wanted to."

Jim shrugged and smiled at his little brother, who was practically squirming under the praise, and simultaneously attempting to straighten out his hair. "Well, Sam, I guess somebody had to get all the brains in the family." Slouk finally seemed to give in to the attention and grinned at them.

"Now," Jim said, rubbing his hands together, "how're we going to get the girls out of there?"

"I would suggest simply using a different bathroom," Another voice interjected. Jim turned around to see Prime standing next to a grouchy looking doctor, who was still holding the baby, though now it was to keep him out of reach of Joshua and the twins, who were peaking up at the little one, trying to get a good view.

"Oh. I guess we didn't think of that." Sam confessed, rubbing his chin. "We've accepted the necessity of fighting to the death over who gets ownership of the bathroom at home. I'm surprised mom hasn't already drawn up a timetable or something like that for this one."

"She has." Slouk put in, "I think she put it on the List of Things to Discuss During Dinner."

"Speaking of dinner," Jim said, pointing a finger at the group clogging the doorway, "Shouldn't you all be over there already?" Suddenly there was a lot of shoe inspecting going on among the boys, and even Bones seemed to find everything but Jim interesting to look at.

"I believe," Prime said, with a smile in his voice, "that Winona and Sarek are having a . . . private discussion. We were loath to interrupt them."

"They keep yokin' at each ovver all the time." Josh complained, toddling over to Jim, raising his arms to be held. Jim raised his eyebrows, along with Spock and Sam.

"Is that so, Joshy?" The little boy nodded fervently.

There was a moment of awkward silence as they all absorbed that thought, avoiding eye contact with those around them. "Well." Jim said simply, shrugging, "I'm hungry." He then walked over to the bathroom door and pounded it a few times with his fist shouting, "DINNER!" and then walked towards the door. "Gentlemen," he said, looking at the men and boys surrounding him, "Let's go see what's for dinner."

* * *

AN: So, what'd you think? Let me know by reviewing! Also, I'll be traveling quite a bit in the coming month, but my goal is to post a new chapter at least once a week. So we'll see how that goes. I've thought ahead and have been writing two chapters ahead of what I'm posting, not only to give myself a saftey net in plot fluency, but also incase there's a week I just don't have time to write, so as long as I can get internet access, you all can look forward to Chapter 13 next week! Slouk would also like to take this moment to remind you that it would be most logical to review, as human authors appriciate the extrinsic motivation. ;)


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek . . . **consider yourselves disclaimed.

AN: So, as promised, here is the much anticipated CHAPTER 13!!!! WOOOO!!! Also, this chapter get the honor of being THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!! DOUBLE WOOO!!! Now, I'll stop talking and let you get on with reading, as I certainly hope you're anxious to do.

* * *

Prime had to admit to himself that he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about what was happening between the two people in the kitchen in front of him. Having many more years of experience in picking up subtle nuances in the actions of people as a whole and Vulcans especially, Prime seemed to be the only one in the lodging that was completely unsurprised how easily Winona and Sarek had fit together.

It had only been the course of one day, but he had noticed how often the two stole quick glances at each other, and had seen how genuinely they had been interested in what the other had to say. He doubted even they realized it yet, which was rather unfortunate now that their children had noticed their mutual attraction before they had. Prime gave an amused glace around him and noted that he, at least, was not the only one who was unsure of his own feelings on the matter.

A number of the Kirk boys had their arms folded and were wearing thinly concealed glares in Sarek's direction. Prime noted that Jim and Slouk, at least, did not seem as offended by the idea as their brothers. The girls, who had eventually emerged from the bathroom to join them, were giggling quietly and whispering amongst themselves. Doctor McCoy, standing off to the side with the baby, looked distinctly amused by the whole thing. Spock . . . well, if Prime had to describe Spock as anything he would probably choose bafflement.

Prime could easily remember back to the days of his own youth and how difficult things had been between himself and Sarek, with his mother endlessly attempting to mediate between them. Prime had worried that after the destruction of Vulcan and loss of Amanda the two might drift apart completely; however they seemed to be able to better cope with their mutual loss by finally falling on the same side of an issue. Noticing Jim had begun his impatient finger drumming on a nearby counter, Prime turned back and observed the pair for a moment.

They were deeply involved in some conversation none of the rest of them could quite follow. It seemed Sarek was relating a story about a diplomatic mission gone wrong, and Winona was enjoying it immensely. They were standing on either side of an island in the middle of the kitchen, where the food was arranged between them. They _had_been moving it from the kitchen counters to the table, but had gotten rather absorbed in talking to each other. Winona laughed at something Sarek said and leaned towards him, with her elbows resting on the counter.

"No way!" She exclaimed, laughing again.

Prime watched Sarek develop a distinct twinkle in his eyes that he had come to recognize as an indication that the man was about to attempt a human joke, something usually done for his mother's amusement. As the Vulcan diplomat continued talking, Spock noted with interest the way he unconsciously began to mirror Winona's stance, beginning to lean forward against the countertop himself. Of course, it would be illogical to stand in the same position as Winona, who was laughing so hard she seemed to be using the counter as a support, but Sarek's body was noticeably titled toward her own, regardless.

Finally, though, it seemed that the Kirk boys were ready to intervene. Sam cleared his throat rather pointedly - "Ahem." No response from the distracted pair.

Then Jim tried, "AHEM." Still no reaction.

It seemed as though Jessie were about to clear her own throat when Slouk rolled his eyes, sighed and proclaimed, "Oh, I am slain!" promptly crumpling to the ground. Quickly catching on, the other members of the Kirk family all gasped and began lamenting the imaginary injury of their brother.

"Slouk! Are you okay?" Jessie asked a little louder than necessary and with much more dramatic flair than the moment warranted. Similarly, Lilly and Rose were clutching each other and pretending to be on the verge of fainting, while the boys were all fighting a snicker.

"Didn't you hear him? He's . . . slain." Tad forced out before bursting into laughter.

Prime was distracted from the scene on the floor, however, when McCoy suddenly thrust the baby into his arms before kneeling beside Slouk and running an invisible tricorder over him before saying gravely to the captain, "He's slain, Jim."

"Oh, our beloved Hamlet!" Jim announced, clutching Slouk – who obligingly when limp in his arms – close to his chest, "Whatever shall we do without you?"

" Actually, Captain," Spock interrupted from his position behind the group, "I believe he was quoting Polonius, who was slain by Hamlet when attempting to --"

"Alright, you lot, that's enough!" Winona suddenly interrupted, giving them all an exasperated look and throwing a dish towel over her shoulder. "I guess we'll just have to feed you now, if you're going to result to going all Shakespeare on me."

Sarek, on the other hand, was still looking at the group on the floor in bemusement, clearly unsure of what to make of the little Vulcan boy who was still lounging in Jim's arms, and had opened his eyes at the promise of food.

Heedless of the ambassador's puzzled stare, the Kirks and the doctor picked themselves up off the floor and proceeded to dust each other off with just as much fanfare and drama as their previous scene, with the exception of Bones, who retrieved the infant from Prime with a grin and a wink. "Sorry about that," he said a little sheepishly, "Duty called."

Prime inclined his head in a way that suggested the doctor had just offered a perfectly reasonable excuse for shoving a baby at him. "Of course, doctor."

As they headed for the table, all those tall enough to reach grabbed a dish of food off the island, quickly and efficiently transporting it all to the dinner table with them. However, once the food was set out, they all hovered around the chairs, unsure where to sit down and all unwilling to sit first. Fortunately, however, Winona had no qualms about directing everyone to a chair. Prime noticed with great amusement that when they were all seated they were in a child-adult-child-adult pattern. This was obviously a method devised from her many years of parenting experience – something Prime found himself highly grateful for as the meal commenced.

"Now," Winona began when they were all seated, "whose turn it is to say Grace?"

"Me!" Anita waved her whole arm in the air with great enthusiasm. "It's my turn!"

"Hmm, whose turn was it again," Winona said, pretending to tap her chin thoughtfully.

"Gee, I don't remember, mom," Jessie threw in, as the others tried not to laugh at the indignant look on the little girl's face.

"It's _my_turn, Jessie!" She turned her big, pleading eyes on Slouk, "Slouk remembers everything. Tell them it's my turn, Slouk."

The small head of brown hair appeared from where it had been wedged between Jim and Spock when Slouk leaned forward so his sister could see his face. "Well . . ." the boy began slowly, deliberately drawing it out, "I went last time, and we were going in order from oldest to youngest . . . so that must be . . ."

"Slouk!" The little girl pouted at him.

". . . Anita!" Slouk finished. There were some amused giggles from other family members and even a smirk from the doctor.

Prime noticed, to his own amusement, that Spock, who was sitting across from him, seemed rather alarmed that he had no idea what was going on as the Kirk clan simultaneously bowed their heads and folded their hands. Catching a glimpse of Sarek, Prime noted he was familiar enough with the situation to follow along, and so gently nudged his foot against Spock's own beneath the table, indicating silently that he should imitate his father's actions. After a quick nod, Spock bowed his own head and Anita began, "Thank you God for our food, and please bless our whooole family. Please bless Mommy and Sam and Jimmy and Jessie and Lilly and Rosie and Randy and Tad and Slouk and Joshy and--" Anita paused, "Mommy, what's the baby's name?"

"Just say 'the baby', sweetheart, try to wrap it up," Winona said placatingly.

Anita pouted, "Noooo, all babies have names. What's his name?"

"Uh, yeah, I was sort of wondering about that myself, Jimbo," Sam whispered to Jim. Suddenly, the whole table burst out into chaos, with all the Kirk children attempting to speak at once.

"We should call him Saren!"

"Or Somek!"

"Or Sorran-"

"No, Levi!"

"Levi is a human name, stupid. We should name him Skyr."

"Soren!"

"Solai!"

"Sheveke!"

"Svaha!"

"S'Ten!"

"Syrdron!"

"Okay, OKAY!" Jim shouted over the din. "Now you all just sound like you're making an S sound and throwing random endings on it!"

There was a silence after he said this and they all blinked owlishly at him. "Well," Tad said slowly, "we are. What's wrong with that?"

Slouk looked agitated. "What good does it do to give him a Vulcan name if you don't know what it means? I think we should name him Isaac, for the father of science fiction or Earnest after the poet Earnest Hemmingway, or perhaps after a historical figure such as Alexander for a more traditional human name, or Surak for a Vulcan one."

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Fed-Ex. Let's name him Earnest! Then we'll see how long it takes for him to get beaten up!"

The table exploded into noise again and Prime found himself reminded of a litter of puppies – once one began barking, all the others chorused in. There may or may not have actually been some literal barking going on as well, amid all the chaos, provided by Joshua, who was too involved in trying to reach the muffins in the middle of the table to pay attention to what was being said, but obviously eager to express himself regardless. Somewhat miraculously, the baby was still sleeping in the carrier Winona had on, oblivious to them all.

"TJ." Winona said suddenly. Though she hadn't raised her voice, all of her children seemed to hear her and went quiet.

"Uh, mom," Sam began, "TJ isn't exactly-"

"His. Name. Is. TJ." Winona responded calmly. "Let's wrap it up, sweetie." With the exception of the Vulcans present they all jumped in surprise, having forgotten how the topic arose, and promptly bowed their heads again as Anita finished.

"And please bless TJ and Mister Lenny and Mister Sarek and Mister Spock and Mister Prime. Amen."

"Amen." The rest of the Kirks repeated softly. Soon, a gentle murmur filled the room accompanying the clatter and clanking of plates and silverware being passed as various dishes made their way around the table.

"Slouk, make sure you take some peanut butter celery sticks, you need to get some protein in today." Slouk grimaced, but put some on his plate, "and Anita you need to eat all your green beans – you, too Jimmy!" Jim colored, but began picking at the vegetable with his fork.

"There we are." Winona said in satisfaction once everyone had filled their plates, with quite a bit of "assistance" from herself. "Now, from what the council has told Starfleet and from what the Starfleet diplomats have told me, it sounds like the court proceedings will start in two days, so in the mean time I'll need to be going through all sorts of papers and prep work with them. That means I'll need everyone's help to take care of the little ones over the next few days, okay? This is a Kirk family full force situation." She gestured wildly with a baby spoon as she spoke, intermittently offering spoonfuls of applesauce to the infa—TJ.

The other Kirks were busy eating their own dinners but were sure to keep their attention divided between their mother and the sibling sitting next to them, making sure nobody had anything spilled or stolen from them. Prime noticed the way Jim's green beans quickly made their way onto Slouk's plate while the peanut butter and celery sticks ended up on his own. Glancing further down the table, Prime noticed this was not uncommon, as many of the Kirks were subtly exchanging food while their mother's attention was focused on TJ. Prime even noticed the good doctor exchanging his salad for a slice of ham that had somehow gotten onto Spock's plate – most likely via Mrs. Kirk's well meaning though inaccurate attempts at helping all the "children" fill their plates.

Besides Prime himself, Sarek seemed to have been the only one not subject to plate-filling by Mrs. Kirk. It had been quite amusing to him, though it seemed the Kirk children had adapted to her mother henning a long time ago.

"—So I've drawn up a list of activities for both days as well as a timetable." Winona continued, sounding like she was winding down her speech. "There's an attached chore list and timetable for the bathroom use, too. So long as we can stick to the schedule, everything should run smoothly while I'm gone, okay?"

There was a general murmur of assent around the table and Sarek commented, sounding impressed, "That is quite an efficient plan, Mrs. Kirk." He more closely examined the PAD she had been gesturing at as she spoke, "Highly logical."

"Oh," Winona blushed, "Well, thank you. The most positive response I've ever gotten from my kids is 'Great! This one looks short!'" She beamed at him appreciatively, though he had not yet looked up. "So," she said, turning her attention back to her children, "do you all think you can handle yourselves for the next two days and keep out of Mr. Sarek's hair?" The same murmur of assent swelled and waned and she turned to her own dinner, apparently satisfied. After a few moments, Sarek took his gaze from the PAD and engaged her in quiet conversation over TJ's head.

Joshua, seated between Sarek and Jim, apparently took this as I sign that he no longer had to eat quietly and turned to Jim to ask, "Cookies now?"

Jim laughed and shook his head, "You've got to eat all your bread stick first, buddy."

Joshua frowned at the gnawed on bread stick he had given up on. "Is too big, 'Immy." The little boy complained. He patted his tummy, "I too full for bread stick."

Jim gave the little boy a skeptical look, "Well if you're full, you won't have any room for cookies, will you?" Joshua pouted.

"'Immy," he said scoldingly, "I never too full for _cookies_."

"Well, you should know that, Jim." The doctor cut in from further down the table, "_You're_ never too full for cookies either, as I recall. Or any other sugary dessert you can get your hands on."

"I, for one, agree with Joshua." Sam put in, "I think it is time to break out the dessert."

"Cookies!" Joshua clapped eagerly, swinging his feet in excitement.

"Alright, alright, Cookie Monster." Jim said, ruffling the little guy's hair, "Sam and I will be right back with the dessert."

Prime was proud to say he maintained his stoic expression (mostly) throughout the entire debate over the existence of a Cookie Monster that ensued with Spock and Slouk on one side and Jim and McCoy on the other. Seeing the way Slouk, seated between himself and Spock, had already began to imitate many of the older Vulcan's mannerisms and logic, Prime could tell the next few days were bound to be . . . fascinating.

* * *

AN: Alright! So, what do you think?! Let me know, via REVIEW, please! I love hearing your thoughts and input! Also, I had one particular review that I wanted to address, because I think everyone who is interested in the background of the baby -- ie, TJ -- would be interested in the answer.

Excerpt from reviewer FireChildSlytherin5: Is the baby the grandfather of Simon Tarses, the human (1/4 Romulan) crewman that serviced in the USS Enterprise - D under Doctor Beverly Crusher? The same boy that faked his application that he was 1/4 Vulcan not Romulan?

Answer: First off, for those of you who don't recognize this reference, this is about a TNG episode called "The Drummhead", which can be found on Youtube. If you haven't seen it yet, I highly recommend watching it, because I believe it was a well written episode. Also, in response to the actual question -- I would love to tell you that I am just an all around brilliant writer and Star Trek fan and that in a flash of genius I connected these two characters, but unfortunately, that's not true. HOWEVER, I do think you've got a beautiful connection there, and in the wonderful world that is fanfiction, things can be easily altered. SO, if it amuses anyone out there, you, like me, can pretend from here on out that I AM just that brilliant and I fully intended TJ to be Simon's grandfather all along. I feel that it does fit in beautifully, because not only do the ages and concealment of Romulan identity fit, but I had always imagined TJ would marry a human woman, and I can see Simon as a Kirk grand-baby. I will tell you now, though, that the most important part of TJ regarding the plot isn't his future, but where he was _before_ he ended up with Jim.

Also, on an unrelated note, DON'T PANIC those of you who worry about seeing Winona and Sarek suddenly fall madly in love. Not only do they not even realize they like each other, but I'm not that big a fan of romance as a central plot element, so you won't need to worry about them moving at an unreasonably fast rate.

Now, I must back up as I will be traveling this weekend, but will do my best to check often for your ever insightful reviews.


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek . . . **consider yourselves disclaimed.

AN: Hello, all, and welcome to Chapter 14! . . . I guess that's all I really have to say about that . . . well, enjoy!

* * *

Spock awoke to find himself surrounded. As he sat bolt upright in bed, he wondered how his normally keen sense of hearing had not awoken him at the entrance of the intruders. However, as his observation skills came back into focus after a night's sleep, Spock noticed that all of the little feet were padded with slippers or cloth, and it occurred to him that the reason Jim and Sam had insisted on sleeping with the door open was so the little ones wouldn't wake them. The oldest boys had anticipated this. Spock tilted his head in interest. Fascinating.

He wondered if Sarek or Prime might be up yet. The former so that he could inquire about how Sarek's conversations with Mrs. Kirk last night had faired, and so he could try to infer his father's thoughts on the mother of the Kirk brood. The later he wished to speak with about this newest discovery of human families. Spock had discovered early in their communications that Prime was a valuable source of knowledge when it came to humans, especially when Uhura was experiencing levels of illogic he occasionally found difficult to handle on his own.

So, with this in mind, Spock slowly removed his covers and made his way over to the door with no small effort. However, he was able to step around every young Kirk littering the floor, all fast asleep and many clutching blankets or pillows they had brought along in the night.

"Kinda cute, isn't it?" A rough voice whispered.

Spock turned to find McCoy standing behind him in pajamas and a robe, holding a mug of coffee gleefully and staring at the group over Spock's shoulder.

"I woke up a few minutes ago," The doctor explained and gestured at the sleeping Kirk children with his mug, "but I didn't want to risk waking anyone, so I just snuck out. I've visited their home over breaks when we were still in the academy – they'll all be out for another hour or two. Jim's habit of sleeping in runs in the family I suppose." The doctor chuckled and Spock wondered if perhaps he would not have to seek out Prime after all.

"Doctor," Spock began as the two turned in unison to the kitchen, quietly closing the door behind them, "Why is it that Sam and Jim foresaw their siblings' intrusion into our room? Is this a common aspect of 'human family bonding', as the captain calls it?"

Bones smiled fondly at the thought and gave a chuckle before answering. "Well, Spock, that depends on the family. In most families, it is common for young children to go seek out their parents if they get frightened at night or they wake up early and want someone to be up with them. They'll usually grow out of it in a few years. However, because the Kirk's have always had a young child running around, they never really stopped doing that, eventually getting to the point that the little ones seek out their older siblings instead of their mom – probably because they use to share rooms. Now that Jim, Sam and Jessie have moved out, the kids are also probably relishing the time with their older siblings." The doctor concluded thoughtfully, taking a sip of his coffee. "Is that enough to satisfy that analytical mind of yours?"

Spock nodded sharply as they entered the kitchen, where Prime and his father were already at the table, reading the morning's news feeds. Mrs. Kirk was also present, and attempting to feed a cranky TJ some sweetened grain cereal Jim called 'Cheerios'.

"He shows an unusual passion in his emotions for a Vulcan baby." Sarek commented in an amused interest when he found himself suddenly pelleted by the Cheerios TJ no longer wanted.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Winona exclaimed, attempting to gather the rest of his Cheerios off the floor while TJ grabbed wildly for her swinging hair.

"TJ, no." Bones said sternly, catching the little waving fists in his own gentler ones. "We don't pull hair." TJ was not interested in being lectured, however, which he indicated by attempting to pull the doctor's hands closer to his little mouth, straining to drool on them. "He is a feisty little guy, isn't he?" Bones said, smiling.

Winona sighed but was smiling as she straightened up in her seat, dumping a handful of Cheerios onto a napkin. "Unfortunately, it seems like all the kids I've ever looked after have been a little rambunctious."

"Jim? Rambunctious? Never!" The doctor exclaimed, aghast. This earned him a chuckle from Winona and she smiled fondly, reminiscing for a moment.

"Well believe it or not, Jim was always a handful."

"Oh, I think I'll believe it." Bones said, with a wink, "I'd believe it even more if you want to share that story about the car and the cliff Tad was talking about on the way over here."

Winona threw back her head and laughed, making TJ kick his feet and giggle in excitement as well.

"Now _that's_ a great story! Well, it is now anyway . . . at the time, not so much." She laughed anyway, and finally tore her gaze away from the doctor to see all three Vulcan men watching her intently. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't want to interrupt your quiet breakfast, though. I can always tell Lenny another time."  
"Oh, please," Prime cut in, pushing his PAD away in disinterest, "do not stop on our account."

Spock nodded as well, taking a sip of the tea he'd been preparing himself while all this went on around him. "I would also like to hear this story, if that is acceptable. It sounds most . . . fascinating."

Winona sighed and offered TJ a few more Cheerios, "Well . . . alright, fine. I'll tell you."

The doctor grinned and quickly sat down in a chair, muttering to himself with great satisfaction, "Oh, boy, I can tell this is gonna be good." He scooted in at smiled at Winona eagerly, "Well, let's hear it!"

Winona rolled her eyes, but nevertheless began, "Alright, well let's see . . . I suppose it was a good . . . my word, it was a good seventeen years ago. Jimmy was eight at the time, and I had been dating this guy – Frank – for several months at that point. I wasn't exactly crazy about him, but we had moved kind of fast and before I knew it, Jessie was on the way. So we got married, and it seemed like he was planning on staying. He wasn't exactly the honorable type, but he must have felt some kind of obligation to stick around and take care of his kid, I suppose . . . he sure as hell didn't feel the need to take care of mine though."

Winona's face darkened as she explained, "I didn't know it at the time, of course, or else I would have kicked his sorry butt all the way back to the bar I'd met him at. But anyway, I found out after the whole car incident that Frank had been treating the boys poorly when I wasn't around . . . and I mean really poorly. They would never tell me directly, I guess because they didn't want me feeling responsible, but the sheriff told me afterwards the boys had claimed Frank hit them a few times. Knowing my boys, it was more than a few, but they're not willing to admit more than was necessary to get Frank tossed into prison. Jessie was only two at the time, so she can't remember any of it to testify either way."

Winona waved her hand in the air in frustration, seeming to get teared up, "Oh, but I'm getting ahead of myself. The point is, Frank had to go, but I couldn't see that. I wanted so badly for the marriage to work . . . I thought the boys could use a father figure, and I didn't want a third child of mine to grow up without their father," Winona sighed, "but it seems like that's just not the way it was meant to be."

Stewing in her thoughts, Winona was oblivious to TJ's having snatched the entire box of Cheerio's off the table, and his subsequent squawk of indignation when Sarek gently pried it out of his grip, offering him a few Cheerios before asking, "So how did Frank's mistreatment of the boys lead to Jim's driving an ancient automobile off of a cliff?"

Winona jumped at little at the reminder that there were other people listening to her story and shook her head a little to clear it before continuing, "Well, my kids have always been problem solvers, and so when they decided Frank was a problem, they decided to solve it themselves. It started when Sam deliberately got into trouble at school – nothing too bad, but enough to merit him getting a detention and causing me storming up to the school in his defense. That effectively got me out of the house, so the rest of what I know is second hand information.

After that, it seemed that Frank had told the boys to watch Jessie and left to go tinker with his antique convertible in the barn out back – it was his prized possession, you see. Well, the boys decided that the only way they would be able to get Sam away from that car he loved so dearly was to use the only other thing in the house he cared about – Jessie. So Sam went barreling out of the house, yelling his head off about little Jessie being hurt, though he had really just covered her with ketchup and pinched her so she'd cry. So Frank went running inside, literally dragging Sam behind him, demanding to know what happened. In the meantime, Jimmy ran into the barn and drove off using the keys Frank accidentally left in the ignition in his hurry to find Jessie.

Well, it seems that by the time Frank had figured out nothing was wrong with Jessie and slapped Sam around for lying, Jimmy was already most of the way to the cliff. All Frank could do was take off after him in the hovercar and make a threatening phone call before Jimmy had already launched the hunk of junk over the edge of the cliff and subsequently got himself arrested, making my son the youngest criminal the sheriff had seen in a long time. Fortunately, Jimmy also realized that Frank couldn't take it out of his hide when there were police officers around to protect him, and once he was at the station, he told them all about the way Frank had treated him and Sam. Evidentially he had some bruises to prove it, though he never let me see them."

Winona sighed, "By the time I got home there was already a whole squadron of police cars in the drive and they were hauling Frank off for questioning, and getting Sam's testimony about the whole thing." Winona shook her head. "My boys . . ."

There was a long silence after she finished will the others absorbed all she had said.

"Well," Bones began gruffly, with a little moisture in his own eyes, "that sure explains a hell of a lot." He gave a half hearted smile and attempted to lighten the mood, "It could have been worse- he could have become a repeat offender."

Winona laughed, but before she could respond another voice cut in, "Oh, I did . . . much to my mother's dismay." They all turned in unison to see Jim leaning against the doorframe. "Now," Jim said, "I want to hear a story about Spock's misadventures as a youth." Jim gave Sarek a wide grin when Spock raised an eyebrow with the slightest alarm in his posture.

"It's only fair, right?"

Sarek considered for a moment before saying gravely to his son, "I'm afraid the Captain's logic is sound." Fortunately for Spock, the humans present found this so hilarious that they forgot all about the story they were hoping for.

* * *

AN: So? What do you think? Please let me know via REVIEW!! ;) I appriciate all of my reviewers and love hearing your thoughts! See you next week!


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek . . . **consider yourselves disclaimed.

AN: Alright, so here we are at CHAPTER FIFTEEN!! WOOHOO!!! I wanted to give this chapter a separate title -- "In Which the Kirks Go to the Pool" -- but the part of me that's OCD and demands that all the Chapters be titled in the same manner wouldn't let me. However, by sneakily putting it in the author's note, I have still managed to let you know!

Oh, and one more thing . . . I have some IMPORTANT NEWS in the author's note at the end of the chapter, so be sure to check it out and submit your vote!

* * *

"Towels?"

"Check."

"Goggles?"

"Check."

"Floaties?"

"Check."

"How many pairs?" There was a quick rustling and then a terse "Two."

"Okay. Suntan lotion?"

"Jim! We are going to an indoor pool! We don't need sunblock!"

While Jim and Sam bickered about whether or not sunblock should be brought along, Winona was heading for the door in a flurry of cloth and paper, being closely followed by her youngest five children who were imploring her not to go.

"I'm sorry, darlings," She said hurriedly, taking time to give each of them a kiss on the head, "but mommy has to go now. I've got lots of paper work to take care of, but I've planned all sorts of fun things to do with Jessie and your brothers, and I'm sure Lenny will play with you too. Please try to stay out of Mr. Sarek's hair, though, and try not to inflict any damage on anyone or anything, especially not each other, please. All right? Okay. Mommy loves you!" And with that, she was gone.

Giving each other glum looks, the youngest five Kirk children turned to their temporary babysitters and eldest brothers just in time to see Sam smack Jim with a pool noodle.

"Well." Slouk said after a moment, "on the upside, there's no way they'll be able to keep track of all of us at once, particularly with the new baby." He gave Randy and Tad a small, mischievous smile.

"That is true." Randy said, grinning back. Then he adopted a serious look. "I think a swim in the lake out front sounds much more refreshing than a dip in some nasty indoor pool, don't you think so, my dear brothers?"

Tad nodded. "Indubitably, my good man."

"I will go get my petri dishes. I'm certain that body of water is teeming with interesting microbes to be studied." Slouk said, fidgeting in excitement.

Tad shook his head sadly as Randy asked in disbelief, "We have a chance to have that huge lake all to ourselves and all you can think about is examining its micro-whatsits?!"

Tad shrugged as Slouk raced off, indifferent of his older brother's incredulousness, "To each his own, I suppose."

"Hey!" Sam interrupted their musings, "Help me pin Jimmy-McBossy-Pants down!"

As the twins rushed to help, Slouk re-entered the living area to see all three of them sitting on a flailing Jim, effectively pinning him down. Josh and Anita were giggling madly from the couch, obviously enjoying the spectacle.

"Hey, Fed-Ex!" Sam called, "You wanna come help us beat Jimmy up?"

Slouk shook his head, but smiled a little as he walked away, into the kitchen area. Right before he disappeared into the kitchen, he called over his shoulder, "Violence begets violence, yo!" There were suddenly three simultaneous squawks of indignation that Slouk assumed had been the sound of Jim's escape.

"What on earth in going on in there?" Bones asked, looking more irritated that the noise might wake TJ, whom he was holding, than actually curious about what was happening.

Slouk shrugged, "Nothing too unusual – just Jimmy getting in over his head."

Prime seemed to be holding back a laugh as he answered, "That sounds about right. If you'd like a break to go assist the captain, I can take the little one off your hands."

Bones sighed and looked down at the baby in his arms. "Well, he'll be out cold for a while now, and if I don't get involved now, Jim will pull me into whatever it is sooner or later anyhow. Best get it over with, I suppose." He grudgingly stood and stretched after gently handing TJ off to the old Vulcan.

"Wish me luck," the doctor said in resignation as he trudged out the door.

"Good luck!" Slouk called after him, arranging his equipment on the table, and muttering, "He's sure going to need it."

Prime observed the boy for some time before Slouk noticed and began to grow increasingly uncomfortable. Falling back on the coping methods that all Kirks seemed to use, Slouk cleared his throat and smiled at Prime as charmingly as he could. "So," he said, obviously a little intimidated by the Vulcan ambassador, "ah . . . you're Prime, then."

Prime smiled sagely and inclined his head, "Indeed. We were introduced last night."

Slouk's ears went green, "Yeah. I just . . . um . . . why do they call you Prime?" The question burst out suddenly, and Slouk babbled on hastily. "I mean, I know Vulcan males are traditionally given a name that starts with an S in honor of Surak, so I assumed Prime wasn't your real name and--"

Prime nodded and held up a hand to indicate Slouk needn't go any farther. "Yes, that is true. You made a logical assumption to believe that Prime was not my true name. It is . . . more of a nickname, if you will. You see, I share a name with a younger Vulcan, and so as to avoid confusion, I – the elder – am known as Prime."

Slouk tilted his head and Prime was momentarily disoriented by the feeling that he was seeing himself at a far younger age. He had many moments of disorientation like that with the younger Spock, but it was a bit of a surprise coming from this little boy, who pressed on, saying, "Why do you have to use a nickname, though?" The boy's brow wrinkled in confusion, "If you're the older one, why didn't everyone just call him Junior when he was born, or something like that?" Slouk pointed at the baby. "Like TJ, for example. Mom didn't say what T and J actually stand for, so Tad thinks it should stand for 'Tad Junior', but I told him that you don't name siblings after each other." Again, Prime nodded, fondly.

"You are indeed correct. However, in this case, it was I who appeared after he did instead of the other way around. He was not named after me, and we did not meet until just a few months ago. Beyond that, there are far fewer people who use the alias 'Prime' than those who go by 'Junior', so it was logical for me to take a different name."

Slouk nodded, accepting this answer. "If I may ask," Prime continued, pointedly examining the pile of scientific equipment that looked far more advanced than a normal chemistry set, "where have you gotten this equipment from and what do you plan to do with it?"

Slouk blushed, not quite meeting the ambassador's eyes. "Well, mom got Jimmy and Lenny to get it for me for my birthday this year. It's some of Starfleet's old equipment – but people just threw it away, and Jimmy and Lenny got permission to keep some and give it to me!" The little boy exclaimed, obviously bursting with pride by the end. "And . . . well . . . I was hoping to use it to take some samples of the lake water. I wanted to examine it."

"Ah, I see." Prime said, nodding again and rocking TJ slightly, "So you're a scientist then. I was under the impression, however, that you and your siblings were getting ready to head to the pool in the recreation facilities?"

Slouk shrugged and smiled saying, "Well, one can never be too prepared. You never know when an opportunity might arise, after all." Then, he quickly flitted to a cabinet, from which he pulled a small insulated carrying case. "I just came in here to grab this, so I guess I'll be going, now." He hastily shoved all of his equipment into it. "Bye!" Prime watched in bemusement as Slouk scurried from the kitchen, equipment slung over his shoulder.

"Goodbye." He answered to the empty room. Prime smiled to himself and said slowly, "Well, Jim, it certainly seems like you're in over your head this time." There was a crash in the living room that shook the wall it shared with the kitchen. TJ began to fuss and Prime tried to stop his grin from spreading as he said to the baby, "I'm sure he can handle himself, though, right?" Another crash. "Well, maybe."

* * *

AN: Well, comments? Review! Questions? Review! Concerns? Review!

Also, I am aware that this chapter is quite a bit shorter than the last two, but when I hit a good spot for a chapter break, I just have to step away for the narrative's sake. So . . . deal with it. Besides, I have decided to make it up to you, an a way. Once I have hit one hundred reviews (and it's close!), I will either post the next chapter on a wednesday and still have a chapter the following friday, OR I will begin the subplot that has been brewing involving TJ and write the first chapter of that story for you. Naturally, you, the reader/reviewer will be allowed to pick which one you'd like to see first as a thank you for all of your thoughtful responses. I'll still be traveling this week, (the last of my long journeys) so I'll leave this week for you to submit your votes via REVIEW! Also, don't forget to actually include a comment about the chapter/story, please, rather than just "I vote for this option", because that's just cheating. Cookies to all of my reviewers thus far! I hope to tally up your votes soon!


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek . . . **consider yourself disclaimed.

AN: Hello all! Sorry you have gone twice as long as expected in the wait for a new chapter; my life got a little crazier than expected. Regardless, after tallying up the votes (and the vast majority of my lovely reviewers neglected to vote, so to the few of you who did, know that each of your votes was powerful) it seems that this week will be a friday-wednesday-friday posting. Or, rather, a Saturday morning-wednesday-friday posting, which in my opinion is even more exciting because it means you'll be getting three chapters this week. Well . . . it's a little less exciting for me, because it means I'll have to do some intensive typing time, but it should all work out in the end. Also, the chapter I'll be posting on wednesday is a bit of a cliffie, and this way you won't have to wait anxiously for a whole week to find out what happens. And now, without further ado, the chapter alternately titled: In which the Kirks actually make it to the pool.

* * *

"Sam! Make them stop splashing and squirting us!" Rose shrieked, holding a hand out in protest against the stream of water pelting her and thoroughly soaking her towel.

Sam looked up from where he was in the shallow end with Jim, Jessie and Bones, watching the three little ones splash in the water. "Guys, can't you leave the girls alone for once?"

All three muttered mutinously, but nevertheless turned their water guns on each other, leaving Rose and Lilly to try and straighten out their towels where they were precariously perched on the side of the pool, laying on the concrete surface.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Jim asked skeptically, "You know there's no sun in here to tan with, right? We are iiiinsiiiiiiiide." He said slowly as though they didn't understand, causing Jessie to roll her eyes.

Lilly scoffed, "Jim, chlorine is highly damaging to our hair, and if we spend too much time in pool water, it'll turn our hair green. Besides, laying here and reading is far more relaxing than wrestling in the water with those goons." She gestured at her younger brothers, and they all turned to see Randy and Tad wrestling to force each other under while Slouk played the referee.

Jessie shook her head impatiently. "You'd think they'd have learned by now that they should listen when Slouk tells them something is a bad idea. One of us really ought to go play with them, too keep them out of trouble, if nothing else." Her older brothers nodded in agreement.

"We ought to go over there and get a game started with them or something _if Spock ever decides to join us!"_ Jim said, making the last part of his statement unnecessarily loud, hoping to get his first officer to reemerge from the changing room, where he seemed to be hiding from them.

After a pause that Jim had come to associate with a Vulcan form of a sigh of resignation, Spock slowly appeared and made his way past the girls to the shallow end of the pool, where he stood looking down at them. "You require my presence captain?" Spock asked, appearing rather uncomfortable.

"Firstly, it's Jim. For God's sake Spock, we're at the pool, you don't need to call me captain here. Secondly, yes. If you don't mind watching the little ones with Jessie and Bones here, Sam and I need to go wrangle in the boys." Without giving Spock the opportunity to reply, Jim shouted, "Hey, break it up! Let's play some Marco Polo!" There was a cheer from the boys as Jim went to join them. With a wink and a grin, Sam too was gone, disappearing under the water.

Jessie sighed and shook her head again, "I wish he wouldn't do that. Even when I know it's coming, I still get startled."

"Wish he wouldn't do what?" The doctor asked, carefully splashing a little water on TJ, who he was holding securely in his arms. Suddenly, there was a yell of surprise from the other side of the pool and Jim jerked below the surface of the water.

"Jim!" Spock shouted and before he knew what was happening, Bones felt a faint breeze over his head and there was a splash as the Vulcan neatly broke the surface of the water, coming up a few seconds later with a supporting arm around Jim, who seemed to be in danger of dying of laughter.

"What the hell just happened," Bones and Sam sputtered at once after the latter had resurfaced. TJ was gurgling and waving his little fists in excitement, evidently having enjoyed the tidal wave all the tumult had sent their way. Jessie was helping Joshua stay above water with the aid of his floaties. Anita, who was wearing a matching pair of the floating devices, was just as pleased as TJ, clapping her hands and laughing with Jim.

As soon as it was clear Jim was not in danger or injured, Spock released him and watched as Jim clutched Sam for support. "Well it seems, Sam, that you owe Mr. Spock an apology for causing an unnecessary rescue. You see, Spock, that was just Sam who pulled me under. He grabbed my ankle and caught me by surprise. I don't know why I didn't see it coming, though; he does it all the time."

"Well, in that case, I feel it's you who owes the apology for screaming like a damsel in distress." Sam teased, punching Jim in the arm.

"I did not!" Jim said, affronted by the attack on his manliness.

"Did too!" Sam shouted, splashing Jim.

"Not!"

"To!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

The splashing increased with the brothers' volume, and Slouk, Randy and Tad eagerly joined in, not bothering to take sides and instead splashing indiscriminately. Spock quickly retreated to the shallow end of the pool where the little ones were giggling madly at their older siblings' antics. Rose and Lilly began cheering on various family members from the sidelines and Jessie just kept shaking her head.

"Well, I apologize for both of my brothers, at any rate." She said, looking on in dismay. "I'm just glad this place is empty, otherwise we'd be embarrassing ourselves in front of more people than just you and Doctor McCoy, here."

Spock raised one eyebrow, "Vulcan's do not experience embarrassment, so it would not be a concern even if there were others present. However, I do not mind your brothers. They provide many examples from which I may learn more about human familial interactions. For example, I now know that it is normal for brothers to attempt to drown each other." He gestured to the deeper end of the pool, where the eldest Kirk boys were indeed doing just that.

Bones grinned, "Well they aren't trying too terribly hard right now. I've seen them do worse."

"Yeah," Anita chimed in, coming to swim in circles around Joshua, getting him to try to keep up with her movement, and getting very dizzy in the process. "Like when they both decided to take up karate. They would try to beat each other up every night."

Jesse smiled, "I remember that. It was quite a spectacle. Did mom ever fix that big hole in the wall from Jimmy's head?"

Anita laughed, "Nope."

Bones laughed, too. "Now that sounds like a story I'd like to hear!"

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I concur, Doctor. It sounds most fascinating.

They both turned expectantly to Jessie when they suddenly heard a shout of protest. "Hey now, Jess, don't you go embarrassing me in front of my loyal crewmen!"

"I don't need to!" Jessie shouted back, "You embarrass yourself well enough as it is!"

"I object to that!" Jim hollered, indignant.

"Overruled!" Lilly yelled from her spot by the poolside, without so much as looking up from the book she was reading.

Rose sat up and took off her sunglasses, which were obviously meant for decoration as they were, after all, inside. "Hey," she asked after taking a look around, "where'd the boys go?"

They all froze and Josh said what they were all thinking. "Uh-oh."

* * *

AN: Joshy is good for expressing his opinions, isn't he? You just gotta love that about little ones . . . most of the time.

Anyway, let me know what you think, and please do so through REVIEW!!

Also, one last thing . . . the thought of Spock in swim trunks makes me grin. The thought of Spock being _shy _about being in swim trunks makes me laugh out loud. I hope it does the same to you.


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek **. . . consider yourself disclaimed.

AN: Hello, all! Okay, so as I warned you previously, this chapter is a bit of a cliffie. However, I forgot to mention that this chapter's rating is moved up to T simply because of one person's slip of the tongue that leads to a more serious curse than Bone's usual grumblings. Also, the next chapter will be near the length of chapters sixteen and seventeen combined, so you can look forward to that. So . . . that's all. On with the show!

* * *

"Hey, cut it out!" Slouk said, waving his arms in protest against the torrent of water, unconsciously imitating Lilly's gestures just minutes before.

"Come _on_, Fed-Ex," Tad whined, "You're no fun. What was the point in sneaking out to play in the lake if all you're gonna do is take _samples_?"

"Yeah!" Randy agreed, "I thought we were gonna have a water war!" He scrambled up onto a large rock that jutted out of the cliff's side along the shore of the lake. "I am the king of Pride Rock!" He declared boisterously, squirting at Slouk with his water gun. "Bow to me, loyal subjects!"

Tad laughed, "No way!" He shouted. "I want to be king!"

"Well you'll just have to KILL me then!" Randy shouted, "And Simba, too!" He gestured at Slouk, who frowned.

"Why do I always have to be the baby?" He pointed at Randy, "And why do you always get to be the good guy?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "You're the baby because you're younger than we are. I get to be the good guy because I'm older _and_ more handsome than Tad."

"Hey!" Tad protested, indignant, "We look the same, you idiot! You're only two minutes older than me, anyway!" Randy stuck his tongue out, prompting Tad to jump up and grab his forearm, pulling him face first into the water below. Slouk just grinned and shook his head, but his pointed ears detected several faint gasps.

The Vulcan boy tilted his head in confusion, looking around. They were the only ones by the lake shore, much less _in_the lake . . . unless . . . Slouk slowly turned his head, raising his eyes. Sure enough, he could see through his bangs, at the far side of the lake, a group of Vulcan children standing on the edge of the cliff that was a sheer twenty foot drop into the water below. They were all pressed closely together, quietly observing his brothers in their current endeavors to drown each other.

Slouk remained perfectly still for several long moments, thinking. On one hand, if he ignored them, there was the chance they would go away and not say anything to anyone, allowing the boys to sneak back into the pool before they got caught. On the other hand, if he didn't say anything to them, they might also just go on watching, and a group of Vulcan children staring down into a lake was bound to draw an adult's attention eventually. On the _other_hand, maybe if he spoke to them, he could convince them not to say anything, or at least satisfy their curiosity and make them go away. Coming to a decision, Slouk changed the angle of his head so that it was very plain to the children above that he was looking at them.

"Excuse me," He began, "can we be of any assistance to you?"

Randy and Tad, who had still been trying to drown each other, ceased their efforts to crane their necks back and see who Slouk was talking to. When they spotted the children at the top of the rock face, both grinned and began enthusiastically waving their arms and shouting their own greetings, which were far less dignified than Slouk's.

"What's up, fellow elflings?"

"Hey, come on and join us, the water's perfect to drown someone in!"

"We won't bite, we promise!"

"Though we can't promise not to make ourselves your royal rulers-"

"-because I'M king of Pride Rock, you see."

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" And with that the two were again flailing widely in their brotherly efforts to drown one another. Slouk just shook his head and grimaced in embarrassment.

"Ah, don't mind them. They're – uh- they're a little insane. But, not really insane, you know, just sort of . . . all humans are, I guess. Oh, please don't be offended by the elflings bit . . . see, they usually say 'fellow earthlings', but I'm not from Earth, and they think I look like and elf, you know, because of the ears, so I guess they just thought they'd apply the name to you too, but they don't mean anything by it-"

"You talk a lot for a Vulcan." It had been the lone Vulcan girl who spoke up, cutting off Slouk's flustered tangent. "Why do you act so expressive? Are you a Vulcan without logic?"

Unfortunately, this only served to fluster Slouk further. "No, I would not say I am without logic. I'm just . . . a Vulcan with humans, I guess." He gestured halfheartedly at his brothers, who's attention had been diverted at the girl's line of questioning.

"Ah!" Exclaimed what looked like the eldest of the group, a boy of about twelve, "You must be the one the council has convened over. The one who was raised by humans." For an emotionless statement, it was certainly laced with distain. Randy and Tad sensed this and bristled, foolishness forgotten.

"Hey, I don't think I like your tone, mister!" Randy called, climbing out of the water to stand, dripping, next to Slouk.

"Yeah," followed Tad, who had pulled himself out as well, "why don't you come down here and say that again."

The boy raised one eyebrow and looked down his nose at them, obviously unimpressed. "I do not understand. Has something I said caused you offense? I was merely stating to the truth. It is highly illogical to allow the truth to upset you so."

"Highly illogical is it?" Tad asked, clenching his fists. "Why don't you come down here and let me show you some more things you'll find _highly illogical?" _He raised his fists in front of him, threateningly.

Slouk, in the mean time, had remained silent, but whispered quickly to the twins, "Are you guys crazy? Don't try to provoke them! There are three of us and five of them, and they're all three times stronger than you! I can't handle them all, you know."

Randy lightly punched him in the arm. "Like we were planning on letting you defend yourself. Hell no! We can take a beating if it gets our point across. We make sure human kids don't mess with you, and we sure as hell won't let these punks do it, either."

"Yeah," Tad agreed, not taking his eyes off the kids on the cliff, who were shifting uneasily under the weight of the threat, "besides, we don't really need to beat them to a pulp like with human kids. I'll bet not a one of them can swim, so all we have to do is push 'um in the lake and let 'um flap around a bit, scare the Hell out of 'um. Then we pull them out. Lesson learned."

"Well, that sounds good to me, except-" Slouk stopped, pointing up at the Vulcan children on who had again pressed to the edge of the cliff.

"Except what?" Tad asked, finally taking his eyes off them.

"Except I don't think we'll have to push them in ourselves. If my calculations are correct, that ledge will only hold their combined weight for another three--" At that moment, there was a resounding crack, and the entire ledge the group of children had been standing on broke away from the cliff face, shattering beneath them, "—seconds." Slouk finished faintly, as he watched the jumble of children and rocks come tumbling down.

"Oh, Holy SHIT!" It took Slouk a second to realize the words had not escaped his own lips, but then he was already plunging into the churning water and heading for the closest child.

"SLOUK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF THERE!" He could be sure who was yelling at him, but he called out over his shoulder as he heard another few impacts on water around him, "THEY CAN'T SWIM, REMEMBER?! WE HAVE TO GET THEM OUT!"

The next several seconds seemed to occur simultaneously in slow motion and in a blur of speed. Just as Slouk reached the closest child, who seemed to be about four years old, the little boy screamed, "LOOK OUT!" but Slouk had already heard the apple-sized rock whistling through the air. If he could swim just .0085 kilometers per hour faster, he could narrowly avoid the rock hitting his head and it would harmlessly plunge into the water behind him. Yet as Slouk raised his arm to make one more powerful stroke, he realized that he had not calculated in the extra weight his wet clothes were causing him, and he heard himself gasp a little, as though shocked by his own mistake, before his head exploded in a world of pain. It seemed as though darkness rushed to swallow him, or perhaps, Slouk thought as he felt himself sinking below the water's surface, he was just drowning in the Vulcan's boys frightened, obsidian eyes. He wouldn't worry about it, he decided, and his eyes slowly drifted shut.

* * *

AN: Dun, dun, DUN!!! So? What'd you think? Please let me know via REVIEW!!!

Other than that, you will hear from me again come Friday! Oh, and Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone!


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek **. . . consider yourself disclaimed.

AN: Hello, all! Are you ready for a LOOOOONG chapter? Well, long by my usual standards. Anyway -- I wanted to give you guys a heads up -- this chapter is as long as it is because it was originally going to be two chapters, but I never hit a good stopping point. As a result, however, there is a POV shift half way through, which is something I tend to avoid for confusion's sake. So, to mark the POV switch, I've put a break line in there. So yeah, just wanted to let you know. Now, on with the show! (Hey, that rhymed!)

* * *

"Well, where else could they have gone?" Jim asked, collapsing on the arm chair in a huff.

"We need to _think_," Sam said, pounding one of his palms with the opposite fist for emphasis. "Where else would they have wanted to go? We checked the gym,"

"Uh-huh." Jessie nodded, bouncing TJ on her knee.

"And we checked the lobby."

"Right." McCoy confirmed, pacing behind the couch.

"They're obviously not here in the rooms."

"Obviously." Jim groaned, covering his eyes with one hand and tiredly rubbing his face.

Just then, the door to Sarek's room swished open and he exited with Prime, both of them laden with blueprints and PADs.

"Greetings." Sarek said, as the two Vulcan men stopped, looking at the group in surprise. "Aren't you back rather early? I was under the impression that you were planning on remaining in the pool area until later this afternoon."

"We had planned on that, father." Spock explained for them, addressing the ambassador directly from where he sat in a meditative position on the floor. "However, we have been unable to locate Slouk, Randy and Tad for the past half hour. We came back to look for them here and are now contemplating where else they may be. Might you or Ambassador Prime have any insights to offer?"

Sarek tilted his head thoughtfully. "Well that is a fascinating situation. It is highly illogical of them to wander off unattended."

McCoy made a noise that implied he thought the comment a little unnecessary, but held his tongue. Something he most assuredly not have done if it had been Spock to make that comment.

"I have to wonder," Prime said innocently, looking out the large bay windows, "Whether today might be a good day to go down to the lake to take some samples. I have been meaning to do that for a while now." He looked pointedly at Jim, raising one eyebrow, "I am sure you know, Captain," Jim looked at him is surprise, "that Vulcan scientific curiosity can be quite overwhelming sometimes."

"Although that does sound like a fascinating endeavor, Ambassador," Spock began, his own eyebrow raised, "I do not see what lake samples and Vulcan curiosity have to do with our current-"

"Oh God," Sam whispered, "Vulcan curiosity." The three eldest Kirk siblings were staring at each other in horror, while the others looked on in confusion.

"I believe I would like some tea," Prime announced, and with that he calmly headed for the kitchen.

Sarek sighed internally, resigning himself to interrogating Prime about the human's interaction later. "I believe I will join you." He said, taking leave of the group.

Before poor Spock could say anything further, however, the eldest Kirks had all jumped up, and Jessie had shoved TJ into his arms shouting "Take care of the baby, please. Kay, thanks, bye! COME ON, THEY'LL HAVE DROWNED EACH OTHER BY NOW!" and they were off down the hall like a stampede of elephants.

McCoy blinked a few times, looking after them. "Well," the doctor said slowly, "We had better go follow them. Come on," he took TJ from a baffled Spock's arms. "I'm sure your dad won't mind babysitting too much. He volunteered to house all this lunacy, after all."

Spock stood slowly, watching Leonard disappear into the kitchen and come back out infantless. "The others ought to be fine while we're gone. The girls are watching them, after all. Now where do you suppose they've gone?"

"I believe it would be logical to assume that they are heading toward the lake, doctor."

"Oh really?" McCoy asked skeptically, crossing his arms, "Why exactly would you _logically_ assume that?"

"Well," Spock began calmly, "They seemed concerned that the boys would have drowned each other, and unless they have returned to the pool area they previously sought to escape, the only other deep body of water is the lake. Also, Prime was cryptically speaking of wishing to take lake samples, which seemed to queue the Kirk sibling's fear. Lastly, there is that." Spock then pointed a steady finger out the bay windows. His lips quirked in amusement at the sight of the three oldest Kirk siblings racing pell-mell down the red dirt path towards the gaggle of Vulcan children looking down at the water, leaving a thick cloud of dust in their wake.

McCoy's jaw dropped in an ungraceful manner. Finally, after a long few seconds, he scowled. "Yeah, well . . . don't let it go to your head."

Spock quirked one eyebrow, "I have no idea what you mean, Doctor."

"Oh, I'm sure you don't, you green-blooded hobgoblin." Leonard groused, rolling his eyes.

Spock was about to respond when his acute sense of hearing picked up a loud crack. His ears also faintly picked up Jim's "OH, SHIT!" as the group of Vulcan children pressed against the cliff's edge went tumbling out of sight, along with the rock beneath them. For one heart wrenching second, Spock found himself back on Vulcan, watching his mother disappear before his eyes, powerless to save her. Leonard's gasp of horror snapped him back to the present and like a bullet, he was off.

The doors slowed him down for mere seconds before the stairs were flying away beneath his feet, and then he was tearing through the lobby, weaving through the latest crowd of colonists. He knew McCoy would be coming behind him, but at only half his own speed, and he could not risk allowing one of those children to drown because he stopped to wait for the doctor. He only hoped that Leonard would have the good sense to grab his medical kit before following.

As he neared what had been the plateau the children were standing on, he prepared himself to dive, trying to refresh his memory on swimming and diving techniques. It had been several years since basic training, when he had last been swimming, and even longer since he had first learned as a child, from his mother. She had always been concerned that he might find himself in a position like these children were now, even though Vulcan held no such bodies of water. He doubted that any one of the children dropped into the waters would know how to keep themselves afloat – after all, it is illogical to teach a child who lives on a desert planet to swim.

As his foot reached the edge, Spock had a half a second to look down, evaluate the way to curve his body in order to land the proper distance from one of the children, and follow through with the proper motions. While the wind whistled past his ears, Spock took a second to wonder why there were six Vulcan children in the water. He had been sure, back in the rooms, that he had only counted five.

Sam and Jessie were already handing off two Vuclan children to Randy and Tad, but Jim was still struggling with another two as a third pair of Vulcan boys strained to stay afloat closer to shore. As the larger of the straining duo sunk beneath the surface, Spock understood. Slouk had jumped in to save the Vulcan children, knowing they could not swim. It seemed that perhaps, in the heat of the moment, he had forgotten he could not swim himself.

As Spock broke the surface of the water, he precisely turned his body towards the young Kirk, swimming as fast as he could. Still below the surface, he saw green blood in the water around Slouk's head and realized that the boy was not unable to swim, but was injured and likely unconscious. He scooped one arm around the sinking boy and the other under the arms of the toddler. When he finally surfaced, he heard the little one gasping for breath beside him, but Slouk was choking on the water, sputtering and seemingly unable to breathe.

"SLOUK!" Jessie screamed, swimming quickly towards them.

Spock easily slid the toddler into her arms, insisting, "You must take the little one. I can get Slouk to shore faster." She nodded and hurriedly accepted the little boy, who clung desperately to her neck. Again, Spock wasted no time, swimming quickly to shore with Slouk clinging limply to his back. As he reached the lake's edge, he could see the twins helping Jim and the other boys out of the water before the sight was blocked by a panicked Sam, who reached down and plucked Slouk off of Spock, unburdening him from the smaller Vulcan's weight.

"Oh, no," Sam groaned, "His head's gushing. Come on, little buddy, wake up." Sam pressed lightly against his stomach at first and Slouk abruptly seemed to come to, rolling to the side and vomiting up water.

"Don't move him!" A voice yelled down at them. Spock shook the water out of his eyes as he looked up to see McCoy rushing down the hillside towards them. "I'll be right there! Is anyone else injured?" Spock noted with relief that the doctor did indeed have his medical kit swinging from his shoulder.

"No, I think this little guy's in shock, and they seem pretty banged up," Jim said brusquely, wrapping a towel around the four year old, "but Slouk's the only one who has a severe injury from what I can tell." Spock noticed that Jim seemed to have reverted to Captain Mode rather than directly deal with the fact of his little brother's wound.

McCoy reached them and waved his arms about at Sam and Spock, "Move, move, move, give us some room." They moved back obediently.

The doctor dropped to his knees, quickly running a tricorder over Slouk with one hand even while he searched through his medical kit with the other for the dermahealer in his bag. "Alright," the doctor said gruffly, "He ought to be fine. Nothing's broken or even bruised up too much, he's just going to have a nasty welt on his head and a mighty fine migraine when I'm done. Okay, Sam, I'll need you to prop him up a bit so I can heal up this cut." Sam moved to comply, "Easy, now, that's the way. We don't want to jostle him too much . . . alright, there we go, all done."

"Oh," Jessie groaned, sounding faintly ill, "but look at all the blood." Spock eyed the boy's hair, which was indeed slicked with blood. McCoy uneasily swallowed and wiped off his own green-slicked hand on a towel from his kit before lightly dabbing at Slouk's head with it.

"It looks worse than it is." He said, trying to reassure her even as he grimaced at the amount of blood lost, "Head wounds always do."

* * *

"What has happened?" "Do you require assistance?" "We are contacting the medical officers!" "That is my son! Let me through!"

The group turned around to realize that the commotion seemed to have drawn the crowd of colonists out of the lobby and they were now looking down from where the Vulcan children had been standing at the top of the cliff, though care had been taken to form a perimeter around the edge of the precipice. However, the crowd of Vulcan spectators seemed to be mildly curious, and thus a far lesser threat to Jim's leadership skills than the panicked Vulcan parents and the Vulcan medical officers now rushing down the hillside.

"Ahem! Excuse me, good people!" Jim said loudly in his Captain's Voice, "The situation is being handled appropriately. None of the children have been injured with the exception of my little brother here, who has already been checked out by my Chief Medical Officer. If you would all please move along and return back to where you were before all of this commotion, it will allow things to proceed as smoothly as possible." There was a disgruntled murmur through the crowd, but it slowly began to disperse. Jim reflected that one very handy thing about Vulcans is that a good, logical speech could work wonders to divert potential diplomatic crises.

"Father!" The four year old boy Slouk had been trying to rescue flew into the arms of the man leading the pack of Vulcans who had not been dismissed. Well, Jim qualified to himself when he saw the icy look the Vulcan man shot him, it could divert _most_ potential diplomatic crises.

"Jim," Bones spoke up, "we should really get him back to the rooms where he can lie down _in peace_." He growled a little in warning at the flock of Vulcan medics who were now crowding around to examine Slouk. Jim grimaced as he glanced back at the other Vulcan families. Though they were happily reuniting at the moment—well, happily by Vulcan standards -- he had no doubt they would soon be stalking towards him with foreboding looks on their faces, just as the father of the first boy was doing to him now. Jim gulped.

"It's alright, Jimmy." Sam said, clapping him on the shoulder, "I'm sure you and Mister Spock can handle yourselves down here, right?" Jim jumped slightly in surprise to find Spock standing next to Sam at his shoulder, seemingly ready to face off against the angry Vulcans alongside him.

Before Jim had a chance to respond, Sam had scooped Slouk up and was hiking his way back up the hill with Jessie, Randy, Tad and an irritable McCoy who was still glaring at the summoned medics and muttering things about "pointy-eared vultures".

He was unpleasantly pulled back into the reality of his current predicament by Spock's terse, "Hello, Ambassador Salakious. May the Captain or I be of any assistance to you?" Jim noticed that the men were giving each other the Vulcan salute as Spock spoke, and he wondered if maybe he ought to do it too, but he was still having trouble with it. The last time he had tried it, Slouk laughed and told him he had just made a very rude Vulcan hand signal. After a moment's hesitation, Jim decided not to make the attempt, though the abort signal didn't seem to get to his hand fast enough, because he felt it make a rather violent spasm. He felt himself defensively puff up a little when the stony looking ambassador's eyes drifted pointedly down at his hand before refocusing on Spock.

"Indeed, Commander. There seems to have been something of mishap involving your" the man's eyes flickered back to Jim, "human companions here, and I require an explanation."

"As do we." The parents of the other children, having been assured their children were unharmed, had now come to stand behind Ambassador Salakious.

"Well then, Ambassador," Jim cut in, before Spock could speak, "Perhaps you should ask your son. After all, he was present at the time, was he not?"

The Vulcan man did not even glance at Jim, keeping his stare leveled steadily at Spock. Jim was getting annoyed. He did not appreciate this man's elitist attitude, and it wasn't going to take much for him to let his fists start doing the talking.

"Excuse me, Captain, Commander, Ambassador," a young Vulcan medic cut in, nodding her head respectfully to each of them in turn, "but it is of the highest importance that we be allowed to evaluate the children in case there has been internal damage done. We would appreciate it if you could carry on your conversation somewhere else."

Jim gave her his most charming, most sarcastic Kirk smile. "Of course, miss. We'd hate to stand in the way of your progress. After all, it seems we're all done here, right ladies and gentlemen?" He turned his smile on the stoic Vulcan parents, refusing to wither under the intensity of their stares. "I'm sure if you require any explanation for these events, your _darling_ children will be more than willing to provide them, and the Commander and I look forward to speaking to you all again at a later date." Jim made a very obvious hand gesture for Spock to follow, before offering them all the cheeriest wave he could muster saying, "Good-bye! It's been a pleasure speaking to you!" It wasn't until they had lost sight of the group just meters away from the hotel doors that Jim let himself release the deep seated sigh he'd been containing.

"That . . . was highly illogical." Spock said slowly, looking thoughtfully down at the rust-colored sand beneath his feet.

Jim exploded, "Well, you know what? I DON'T PARTICULARLY CARE FOR YOUR STINKING LOGIC!" and promptly stomped off, storming his way through the hotel lobby, startling the crowd of Vulcans as he went.

He was half way up the first staircase when he heard a soft "Captain?" Jim felt himself sag. He knew it wasn't Spock's fault those other Vulcans were being such jerks, and he already felt bad for yelling about it like a teenage brat. He stopped on the stairwell and waited for Spock to catch up.

"Spock," he began "I'm really -"

"No, Captain." Spock interrupted. "It is I who must apologize. I cannot explain the sudden anger of my people against you and your family." Jim looked up in surprise, but Spock was staring off into space again, seemingly unaware of his presence. "There have always been those who believe that Vulcans are, as a race, superior to humans. However, they always existed as a minority . . . it was that illogical belief to which I was referring earlier – the parent's illogical hostility towards you. I did not mean to offend you by implying that it was your own response that was illogical." Spock met his eyes now, quirking one eyebrow teasingly, "Though your coping methods are . . . unique."

Jim laughed, and shook his head. "Well, I appreciate that Spock . . . I think." Spock only inclined his head, and continued walking up the stairs, causing Jim to laugh again before following.

"You know," Jim said as they reached the door to their rooms, "you and that Ambassador guy didn't seem to like each other much."

Spock tilted his head to the side and paused before opening the door. "Ambassador Salakious and I . . . do not have the most auspicious history. As I said, his views make him a minority, but that never stopped him from being . . . forward about them."

Jim's eyes narrowed in understanding. "I see. We'll have to deal with him at some point, I bet. Maybe you should tell me what you can and we'll go from there."

Spock nodded. "For the time being, however, I believe your family is waiting for you." With that he swung the door open to pure silence.

* * *

AN: WOOHOO!!! This rapid-chapter posting has put me behind where I usually am, but I guess I'll just have to motivate myself to write more. Hey -- you know what really motivates me? YOUR REVIEWS!!! So please review! Questions, comments, concerns, anything! Just let me know!


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek . . . **consider yourself disclaimed.

AN: Hi, all! Welcome to chapter 19! YAY! I have to warn you all that we're approaching new territory here -- I am now posting as I'm writing, meaning that I have no chapters already written in advance incase I don't have enough time to write during the week. This just means that I want to warn you all of the potential danger that I might not have time to write one week and no chapter shows up -- in the words of Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy (which I also do not own), DON'T PANIC! I do not want to leave any work unfinished and have no intention of abandoning this story. However, now that I'm at the end of my yarn, so to speak, I'd appreciate it if you all could keep pouring out the encouragement, as you have so graciously been doing via REVIEWS! I appreciate each and ever one of them which has helped me keep this story going. Now, on with the show!

* * *

Jim was more put off by the lack of sound from within the rooms than any unholy shrieking that might have occurred. Rushing past Spock, his eyes roamed the empty living room. "Hello?" He said, panic causing it to come out louder than he'd intended.

"Jim? Jim, is that you?"

"We're in here!"

Jim and Spock followed the voices of their Chief of Medicine and Jessie, who seemed to be his temporary assistant, into the bedroom the younger boys were sharing. They were met by a wall of people blocking the door.

"What's going on?" Jim asked urgently. He could tell that Slouk was stretched out on a bed, though Lenard was bent too far over for much of the boy's body to be visible above the sheets. All the other Kirk children had gathered around, taking up positions on the floor around the bed. Randy and Tad's cots seemed to have been pushed aside.

"The doctor assures us that he will be fine." Jim looked up, tearing his eyes away from the prone form of his little brother to see Ambassadors Sarek and Prime looking deeply out of place in one corner of the room, wearing their traditional Vulcan attire and standing amid the herd of human children.

"Yep." The doctor said, turning around to actually face Jim, "He'll be just fine in a day or two, though I wouldn't advise too much activity in the mean time. He should be awake in an hour or so." The doctor began to repack his medical kit, and the Kirks seemed to take his actions as more of a reassurance than his words, getting up and stretching themselves.

"Alright you too," Sam said, pointing a commanding finger out the door, "I believe it's high time for some explanations around here." Randy and Tad ducked their heads and dutifully headed out the door.

"Uh-oh." whispered Josh, "Bust-ed."

Jim fought down the urge to laugh at the terrified look on the little ones faces, and nodded. "Randy and Tad are in a lot of trouble, so you all had better just stay with Jessie and Lilly until Sam and I are done talking to them; clear?" They all nodded earnestly. "Good."

He turned and followed Sam out into the living room, noticing the way Sarek, Spock and Prime wordlessly snuck off into the Ambassadors' room instead. He wondered for a moment what they were up to, but was quickly forced to consider the matter at hand. His mother would inevitably find out about what happened today, and it wouldn't do any of them any good if they waited for her to do the punishing. Things would go much more smoothly if they presented it as a matter that was already dealt with; just the remnants of a rough day. Locking eyes with Sam, he could tell they were sharing the same thought process, and so he stood shoulder to shoulder with his brother to stare down at the repentant redheaded twins on the couch.

"Now," Sam began slowly, "how about we start off with you two deciding you wanted to sneak off to the lake where you could try to drown each other without adult supervision, and used Slouk's devious mind to make up a plan of escape." Both boys grimaced; an expression that was nearly as good as a flat out confession.

"Then," Jim continued, "you though to yourselves, 'Hmm, this situation isn't good enough to get us grounded as it is, so maybe we should put our little brother's life AND a whole bunch of Vulcan kids in extreme danger'."

"Hey, now!" Tad protested, his head shooting up defiantly, "That part wasn't our fault!"

"Not your fault?" Sam snapped. Tad ducked his head back down, realizing his mistake. "If you had stayed in the pool with us like you were suppose to, instead of running off to the lake, none of this would have happened, now would it?" They both shook their heads sullenly.

"Now," Jim said slowly, drawing it out the way he had heard his mother do a million times, "I think it's high time you two stopped taking Slouk for granted and trying to take advantage of him all the time. You two should be looking out after your little brother, not endangering him – so that's just what you're going to do." The boys looked up at him quickly. They glanced at each other, and he could tell they thought they would get off easy. Looking after Slouk? No problem! They did that already anyway. Jim smirked.

"So, as soon as he's awake, you two will start taking care of him – and I don't mean just watching over him; oh no." He let his smirk grow as their faces fell, "You two will be making all of his meals, and helping to change his bandages, and doing his chores, and taking his temperature, and giving him his vitamins and anything else he needs while he's still in bed. You got it? You will sit by his bedside and do anything he asks you to, understand?" They nodded sullenly. "Good. Mom had better not have to worry a thing about Slouk, or even so much as notice how much time he's spending in bed, because you two will tend to his every need, right?" They nodded again.

"Alright," Sam said, gruffly, "off with you, now. Tell the others they should find somewhere other than his room to be sitting around; crowding him won't making him wake up sooner."

As soon as the boys got out of sight the brothers burst out into laughter, though they kept it as quiet as they could.

"Oh, man!" Sam crowed, "That was brilliant! I was just going to give them extra chores for a week, but that is so much better!"

"Thank you, thank you," Jim bowed grandly. "I have to say, I'm pretty proud of it myself. It saves us from having to take care of him constantly, will keep mom from worrying too much, and keeps the boys out of everyone else's hair as well."

"Keep mom from worrying too much about what?" Jim felt his spine stiffen. Oh, crap.

"Mom!" Sam grinned at her, and clapped his hands, "MOM! You're HOME! EARLY!" The unusual level of silence in the rooms let Jim know his siblings had got the message from Sam's unnecessary volume and were now holding very still, waiting to see what her reaction would be from their various locations in the house. Whether knowingly or not, the Vulcan men chose that moment to put themselves to use.

"Ah, hello Winnona!" Sarek called from the door of his room. He quickly made his way to where his mom was – hey, wait, was she _blushing_? Sarek gently guided her to the kitchen to "discuss what the lawyers had to say" over a cup of tea before Jim could wrap his mind around his mother's reaction to the ambassador.

"Well, it's good to see they're getting along," Prime's voice was startlingly close to his ear, and Jim jumped about a foot in surprise, only to bump into Spock, who was standing immediately to his right.

"Jesus! You guys!" The Vulcans just stared at him impassively as though questioning his sanity. Jim huffed and tugged down his shirt. He glared down at the t-shirt when it simply shrunk back into place. Stupid thing didn't fit like his uniform. It was too flimsy for his tastes. Jim huffed.

"Oh, quit pouting!" Jim turned to see Bones exiting the boy's rooms, tucking his tricorder away. "You'd think with all your family's dramatics that Slouk had died! He'll be up and raring to go in no time!" Through his whole speech Jim and Sam had been frantically trying to shush the irate doctor, and even Prime had caught on and begun to assist, but to no avail. They heard a faint shattering of china on the stone floor before Winona burst from the kitchen.

"MY BABY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY? WHERE IS HE?"

"Oh, now – now, mom! Mom, just calm down!"

"Mrs. Kirk, ma'am he's fine! Ma'am please don't throw things!"

"Ouch! Ouch, mom, stop it!"

"Winona, beating your sons will not rectify the situation! This is most illogical!"

"Jim, it is equally illogical for you to cower from the couch pillows as though she is truly doing you damage."

"Ouch! Call her off, then! Your couch pillows are denser than they look! Ow! Hey!"

"I leave them with you for a few" thump "hours" thump "and one of my babies is nearly killed!" Thump, thump, thump.

"Well, in our" thump "defense" thump "Ouch -- WE'RE YOUR BABIES TOO, YOU MADWOMAN!"

"Mom?" All the chaos stopped and replicated down feathers floated gently to the floor as they all turned to see Slouk, clutching a superman action figure, leaning against the door frame – a bandage winding around his head like a warrior's headband.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Winona rushed to him and scooped him up into her arms. Slouk collapsed against her for a moment, and as she carried him into his room, he flashed them a wink and a thumbs up from over her shoulder. Two identical thumbs ups came from either side of the door frame, where Randy and Tad had been propping him up.

"Well played, gentlemen. Well played." Sam panted from where he lay on the floor, covered in a thin coating of feathers. The two redheads popped out into the light, took a simultaneous bow, and disappeared after their mother to smoother carefully staged worry and love over their little brother.

"Now, how is it," Jim panted while he looked up at the ceiling, "that we just took the blame for that? There were other people around, too."

After a moment, Bones started chuckling. Jim looked over at him to tell him just where he could shove his hilarity when he noticed a grin etched across Prime's face. Looking around, he realized he was the only one looking at Prime, because everyone else was looking at him. Jim lay back down, closed his eyes, and let himself laugh.

* * *

AN: Well? What'd you think? Please let me know via REVIEW! :D Also, if you didn't read my rant in the author's note at the top, please go do so, I'd appreciate it. If you did, you know what else I'd appreciate -- you're thoughts and comments in REVIEW form! :P Anyway, I suppose I shall see you all next week! Ta-ta for now!


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek . . . **consider yourself disclaimed.

A/N: Hello, all! Sorry it's been so long - I was caught a little off guard by finals (What? When on earth did I learn that?) and somewhere during finals week my creative juices just plain dried up. However, I felt that although this chapter appears short due to its density, you would appriciate the significance it has to the plot. I can't promise when the next chapter will be out (if it comes into existence), but I would like to at least unravel this story to the end for you all. As per usual, I appriciate all of the comments and support you provide via REVIEWS(!), so feel free to enjoy, and I hope to hear from you soon.

* * *

Dinner was a tense affair, and an unusually quiet one at that, with all of the Kirk children staring resolutely at their plates as though their mother's meatloaf held all the secrets to the universe. There wasn't even any swapping of food; though that could also be contributed to the fact that Winnona had been too angry to do much fluttering about the table as she had the previous night. It was getting so awkward that Jim was considering "accidentally" injuring himself just to lighten the mood – he knew how funny his siblings found his pain to be. Fortunately, however, Prime seemed generally unaffected by the dreadful atmosphere hovering around the table, and peppered doctor McCoy with questions about how TJ was doing and whether he had enjoyed the pool and so on.

In fact, Jim thought as he narrowed his eyes at Prime, it seemed rather odd. _Hi_sSpock couldn't small talk his way out of a paper bag, and although he knew this man had decades of experience as a diplomat, this incessant questioning must have a deeper purpose. When Sarek joined in, Jim became even more certain. He kept his gaze on the meatloaf he was picking apart, but began to listen in.

"So do you believe he is progressing normally, doctor? Height and weight wise, that is?" Prime was asking, as he speared some lettuce. Jim grimaced at his own plate. Usually, he hated the rabbit food Prime and Spock were always eating, but somehow his mother had a way of cooking her anger _into_ the meatloaf. He couldn't explain how; Spock would surely call him illogical for thinking so, but the meatloaf definitely _tasted_ like anger. Or, at least, it was a little burned.

"Well," the doctor, too seemed to be picking at the meat on his plate, choosing to focus on the green beans instead, "as far as I know, he's just dandy." The doctor pulled a face after daring to mix a forkful of green beans and a bite of meatloaf, as though to conceal the anger-flavor.

"And just how much would that be, doctor? I mean no offense, of course. I have witnessed your medical skill on board the _Enterprise, _and realize you are quite proficient at your profession. However, just how well versed are you in the physiology of Vulcan youth? As far as I know, there is not much literature on the subject. At least, not that Starfleet has access to, I'm afraid."

Bones gave the Ambassador a _look_. One that Jim recognized as his "I don't like what you just said to me, but I can't think of a specific reason I can object to it" expressions. "Well, I suppose I'm just comparing him to what a normal healthy baby looks like – you know, two eyes, two pointy ears, a nose, a mouth that cries and drools a lot. Are there some special Vulcanish qualities you all have managed to conceal that you're waiting for me to mention? The uncanny ability to irritate Georgian doctors, perhaps?"

Unphased by McCoy's sarcasm, the Ambassadors plowed on. "Have you noticed any overt anger outbursts from him?" Sarek glanced at Winona, "Or as I believe I've heard Winona call them, 'temper tantrums'?"

Winona looked up in surprise at hearing her name. As a result, TJ took the opportunity to push some green beans off of his plate and on to the floor. Seeing this, Josh seemed to decide it was a pretty good idea, and moved to push his whole plate off when Jim swiftly scooped up the plate and carried it off to safety in the sink. Keeping one ear still trained on the conversation, Jim began running the old fashioned water tap to rinse the angry-meatloaf residue off Josh's plate as well as empty his own into the garbage disposal.

"Oh, well TJ's a pretty calm baby." His mother put in, before Bones could think up a good response. "He hasn't really had much cause to pitch a fit, of course, since he's only been here for two days."

Jim saw Sarek share a significant look with Prime. McCoy must have caught it too, because he smiled with false sweetness, asking them, "Yes, gentlemen? Is there anything you'd like to share with the class?"

Spock's eyebrow went up, and his brow furrowed a little. Not much, but enough to let Jim know that his mom wasn't the only one who was irritated. The ambassadors, however, did not seem offended at the doctor's dripping sarcasm.

"Well, doctor," Sarek began, steepling his fingers and leaning forward slightly, "it seems a little unusual for TJ not to have displayed any overt signs of temper thus far. While it is true he has only been here two days, Vulcan children experience their feelings in an extremely intense way. It is their intensity that is usually the reason for a parent's first intervention with the child, using telepathy to help them learn and understand how to cope with emotions such as anger or frustration. At first we did not notice this anomaly in his behavior, because he seemed to have a passion to his emotions, but only in positive or neutral emotions. It is the negative emotions such as anger and hurt that call for telepathic interference."

"However," Prime carried on seamlessly, "the fact that TJ has had no need for telepathic interference thus far brings up the troubling question as to whether he may be stunted developmentally. All Vulcan children should have already begun to experience regular intervention at his age, yet he seems not to need it. The prospect of that and what it implies is not favorable."

Jim tensed. He didn't like where the conversation was going.

Evidently, Bones didn't like it much either, as he asked in a growl, "And what exactly is not favorable about it? I would think that a child feeling only intense _happiness_ would be a good thing."

With an air of perfect serenity, Prime took a sip of water before responding. "Well, it implies that the child had either been very severely neglected by past caregivers, or that he is not Vulcan at all. If he were, his emotions would have spiraled well out of control, or he would have become catatonic."

The children at the table, already keeping uncharacteristically silent, held utterly still as they all exchanged glances. Jim could see the blood drain out of McCoy's face and didn't need a mirror to know he, too, was pale. Spock had stiffened when Prime had made his oh-so-casual proclamation and was now eyeing TJ with a curiosity tinged with suspicion. The Ambassadors, deliberately oblivious to the reactions of the others, plowed on.

"A case of neglect this severe is unlikely, as you yourself have found TJ to be well off both physically and temperamentally otherwise." Sarek stated, tilting his head in thought, "Therefore the only logical explanation is that TJ is not Vulcan at all." As one, every person in the room turned to look at TJ, who was busy happily turning all of his remaining green beans to green mush.

"But if he's not Vulcan . . ." Tad began uncertainly, quieting when everyone looked at him.

". . . than what could he be?" Randy finished for his twin.

"Romulan." Spock had stated it quietly, almost calmly, even. But Jim wasn't fooled. He could tell that even though Spock would refuse to show it externally, the very mention of Romulans was causing him to relive the loss of his mother and home planet. There was a long, tense moment of silence during which all the adults in the room held perfectly still, each awaiting a response from another. Finally, it was Anita who piped up and broke the silence.

"Okay . . . so, does that mean he has germs or somethin'?" Anita inquired innocently, looking at the adults with open curiosity.

"Oh, ah . . . no, sweetheart, TJ doesn't have any germs. It just means that TJ wasn't from Vulcan after all." Jim turned around fully, so that he could see his little sister's face.

Her brow puckered with confusion, Anita tilted her head. "Well then why is everyone acting so weird? Is it bad not to be from Vulcan? I'm not from Vulcan." Before his flummoxed mother could respond, Anita turned and whispered conspiratorially to Prime, "I'm not from Vulcan, right?"

With grave seriousness, Prime whispered reassuringly, "That is correct." Anita, apparently satisfied with the confirmation, turned her attention back to her mother, who was still floundering for a response. Yet, unexpectedly, it was Spock who came to Winona's rescue.

"No, Anita," the young Vulcan began, ignoring everyone else in the room, his gaze focused solely on the little girl, "It is not bad not to be from Vulcan. My mother, in fact, was not from Vulcan. She, more than anyone, believed that love and acceptance of people who were different from ourselves was the key to ensuring peace for the future. My existence demonstrates how strongly she felt that. I understand, of course, that you cannot truly grasp what it is I'm saying, but it is vital that you understand: where you come from is never as important as who you are and how you decide to treat other people." Now Spock looked at TJ, who was enjoying his green bean mush. "TJ is a good child, who I'm sure will grow into a superior adult. That, far more than the planet he came from, is who he is and therefore the way he should be seen."

Spock abruptly stood and for a long moment, stared at his father and Prime, as though daring them to say any differently. When neither Vulcan said anything, instead accepting his speech with only a nod of their heads, Spock left the kitchen. His departure was followed shortly by the tell tale swoosh of his door opening and then closing behind him.

* * *

A/N:TA-DA! So yes, let me know what you think via REVIEW! And please, never underestimate the motivational powers reviews can have for us poor, feedback-starved writers. There is a reason it's called FEEDback, after all.


End file.
